Insanity
by Karategurl13
Summary: When the Team is captured by Joker and his new partner Blackout, they must play a series of games that will challenge the relationship of everyone on the team. Will the League save them in time or will Joker have the last laugh? Warning: Torture
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this story I just thought of. This is like Sinister Games only it's with just the team. Takes place in season 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Joker was pacing back and forth in an abandoned building in Gotham. Harely looked at her boss concerned, since he had been doing this for the past 10 minutes.

"Mistah J, is something wrong?"

"He should be here." he said, looking around.

"Who should be here?" she asked.

"A friend who wants to have a little talk"

"What kinda talk?"

"Didn't say, then again, they never do."

The front door to the building opened and a dark figure appeared. As the figure came into the light, they could see his figures. He was an older man with jet black hair and dark sunglasses. He wore a trench coat and heavy steel toed boats that clanged against the floor as he walked. Joker stood up and Harely back up a little bit.

"It's about time you got here."

The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at Harely.

"Don't test me Joker." he said, cocking the gun.

"Alright, alright, let's not get testy." Joker said, calming the man down.

The man put the gun in his back pocket and then looked at Joker.

"So what's this talk you want to have?"

"Remember when I helped you escape from prison and you said anytime you need me, I'll be there?"

"Yep."

"We'll I need you now."

Joker sighed heavily.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Don't be so glum. This could benefit both of us."

"I'm listening."

"It's simple really. We both want the same thing."

"Which is?"

"To have the Justice Brats dead and bird boy to suffer."

Joker's eyes sparkled at Robin's name. He hadn't seen his little bird in a while.

"Go on." Joker said, smiling his signature smile. Even Harely was excited.

"I already have everything planned out all you need to do is get the little brats to my hideout."

"How do I do that?"

"I have that covered already."

He walked out of the building for a second and then came back in with a figure over his shoulder. He dropped the figure on the ground and it was revealed to be Zatanna. Her clothes were covered in mud and dirt and she had a needle mark on her neck. Joker and Harely looked at her and smiled.

"What do you say, Joker?"

"I say, let the fun begin."

Please review! =)


	2. Search Party

Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy the story and please review when you're done or I'll cry!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Robin and Kid Flash were playing Monster Truck Smasher 5 and like always, Robin was winning. Wally threw the controller down in frustration and flopped on the couch.

"How do you always beat me?"

"Simple, I'm awesome." Robin replied, earning him a glare from Wally.

"Did you hack the game again?"

"Nope, not this time."

"Come on dude, why can't you let me win for once?" Wally complained.

"Because it's too much fun watching you get frustrated."

Wally felt his eyebrow twitch as his friend laughed at him. Suddenly, Batman's voice came on.

"Team, report to the debriefing room immediately."

Robin and Wally looked at each other and then headed for the room. When they got there, they saw the entire Justice League, the Team and Red Arrow standing there. Batman was standing next to a panicked looking Zatara.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Zatanna is missing!" Zatara yelled.

"What?!" said the team, at the same time.

"We went on patrol together and stopped a shoot out. When we were heading home, someone knocked me out. When I woke up, Zatanna was gone."

"Don't worry Zatara, we'll find her." Artemis comforted.

He nodded and Robin started tracking her signal. Suddenly, his signal was interrupted and his computer turned fuzzy.

"What happened?" Conner asked.

"Someone's trying to hack my signal."

"A hacker hacking a hacker. That's a new one." Roy said.

Robin hurried to block the outside force and smiled as the threat to his computer was destroyed and his computer went back to normal.

"Well that was a first." Robin said, looking at Batman.

Then the main computer turned fuzzy and then a video feed appeared. Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw Zatanna chained to a wall crying her eyes out. Her hair was matted and her face was dripping sweat. Her shirt was ripped up, revealing her bra and her stomach and neck had long, bloody gashes on them. Harely walked into the camera and had a riding crop in her hand and her hand. Right after her was the Joker.

"Hello Justice Brats, it looks like you're missing a sidekick, but don't worry me and magic girl have been having the best time. Right magic girl?"

"You're crazy!" she screamed.

Joker smiled bigger and turned to the girl.

"Little girl, you haven't even begun to see how crazy I really am. I think Robin knows how crazy I am. Right bird boy?"

Robin glared at the clown. He stepped forward, but Batman gave him a look.

"What do you want Joker?" Batman asked, calmly.

"Simple, I want to play hide and seek. I want the little sidekicks to try and find us. If you don't then I'll have to introduce Zatanna to Mr. Smiles."

Joker looked over at Harely standing in front of a cage with a large wolf inside. He was foaming at the mouth and ready to come out. Zatanna screamed and pulled on her chains. Harely quickly put duck tape over her mouth before she could think of a spell. Zatara lost his cool for once.

"I swear, if you touch my daughter, you will wish you were dead!" he yelled.

"Zatara, do really want to threaten the man who chooses whether your daughter lives or dies?" Joker asked.

Zatara glared a glare that could almost match Batman's and shut up.

"Now, if you don't want magic girl to be dog food, you'll come to the address I'm sending you. See you there."

Then the screen went blank. Robin immediately got the address.

"Got the address."

"Good, let us get back our friend." Aqualad said.

"I'm coming too." Zatara said, stepping forward.

"No, you're needed here. If the team needs backup, we need all hands on deck." Batman ordered.

Zatara nodded, but crossed his arms over his chest. Aqualad put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We will bring her back." he said.

"I believe in you all."

Aqualad nodded and the team ran out the door. In bio ship the team headed to the location. Robin was unusually quite, only talking when asked about the directions. Wally raised an eyebrow at his best friend's behavior.

"Hey Rob, are you ok?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem disconcerted."

"I just can't stop thinking about Zee. None of you know what Joker is capable of. He's crazy."

"How bad can he be?" Superboy asked.

"He makes Lex Luthor seem like a saint."

M'Gann felt a tingle of fear at the comparison. She looked at her boyfriend who crossed his arms over his chest at the comment. They landed at the location and stepped out of the bio ship.

"Watch your back. He could have this place booby trapped." Robin explained, looking at a layout of the building.

The team crept towards the front door of the building. They looked inside the building and saw it was completely empty.

"Something's not right." Rocket said.

"You've got that right sweetheart." A voice said, behind them.

They turned around and saw the Joker with Harely by his side.

"No goons this time? I'm underwhelmed." Robin teased.

"Oh bird boy, I've missed you. Now I don't need any goons today." Joker explained.

"Why, you're going to come with us peacefully?" Wally asked.

"Hahahaha. Of course not Flash Jr. I have a friend who the strength of all my goons combined. Oh friend, I think the brats want to have a play date." He called.

A figure came out of the shadows. He had on an all black body suit with a belt like Robin's around his waist. He had on a black hockey mask with fingerless gloves and steel toed boots.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked.

"Blackout."

"Well Blackout, prepared to be knocked out." ( I'm gonna let you guess who said that.)

Blackout got into position and so did the Team. Superboy ran to him and started attacking him, but he blocked and dodged every one of his attacks. Conner tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed his fist before it hit his face. Then he punched the teen so hard in the face, it sent him flying through 3 trees. Artemis started shooting arrows at him, but he dodged them. She then started swinging her bow at him like a bat. When it hit his shoulder, it shattered into tiny pieces. Artemis stared at him wide eyed before punching her in the face and sending her flying into Wally and Rocket. Aqualad came at him with his water hammer. Blackout dodged his blows with ease. He sensed somebody was behind him so he ducked and caused Kaldur to knock out a camouflaged M'Gann. The villain took advantage of his shock and knocked him into the brick wall of the building.

"This is sad. Come on, give me some real competition." Blackout complained.

A batarang flew towards him, but he caught it with ease.

"Your toys bore me boy wonder."

Robin jumped down from a tree and glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"Simple, I want to help my dear friend Joker." He replied.

Robin came at him with his nun chucks. Blackout wasn't affected at all.

"You can do better than that boy wonder."

Blackout grabbed Robin's arm and spun him around. Then he sent him flying into the wall.

Robin groaned as he saw Blackout come towards him. The villain grabbed Robin and started smashing his body into the brick wall over and over again. Joker laughed as the boy's screams grew louder and louder. Blackout kept doing this until a bloody curdling scream came from the boy. He stopped and the boy fell to the ground limp.

"That's was 10 times better than I thought it would be." Joker cheered.

"Yeah. Now, help me get them inside. When we're done with them, the world will bow down to us."

**Please review! =) **


	3. Fear

Hey everybody! This will be painful to read for anyone who likes Spitfire. Just letting you know now. Shout out to Lakeshine, guest that reads, gabylokita, WaterbendingGrayson, guest and love fanfics!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Conner groaned as he felt his head pound into his skull. He could hear a voice in the distance, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He felt a painfully electric shock go up his body and he finally opened his eyes. Superboy looked up and saw M'Gann standing over him with a concerned look on her face.

"Conner, are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine." He said, standing up. He looked around and saw that they were in a room that was made completely of cement and there were no windows. The only visible way out of the room was a large metal door. Conner turned and saw Robin comforting a terrified Zatanna.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Kid Flash asked.

He got a series of no's and one muffled groan from Robin.

"Rob, are you ok?"

"My head hurts a lot. I think I have a concussion." Robin said, through clenched teeth.

"That's the least of your problems boy wonder." Blackout said, walking into the room with Joker right behind. His steel toed boots clicked against the floor and he stood in front of the teens.

"What do you want?" Conner growled.

"Simple, I want to play a couple of games. These games will not only test you as a hero, but also your relationship with each other. Now Kid Flash, how serious is your relationship with Artemis?" Blackout asked.

Wally's eyes widened to the size of quarters. Did this guy really just ask that? His eyes turned to Artemis who was blushing under her mask.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered.

"Don't lie Wally. I know all about your relationship with Miss Crock."

Wally's jaw dropped along with everyone else's in the room.

"Ho- how did you-"

"I know everything about you. In fact in know everything about every hero in this room. I know how Conner was made, I know what M'Gann's true form is and I even know what happened to Robin's parents." Blackout explained.

Robin felt a wave of emotions wash over him, but he refused to show it. Instead, he just clenched his fists tightly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Zatanna.

"Now, are you going to answer my question boy?"

"I care about her a lot." Wally said, giving her a smile.

"Are you willing to do anything to save her?" Blackout asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

KF raised an eyebrow at his response. He watched Blackout carefully as he walked over to Artemis with a large needle in his hand. He grabbed the archer's arm and forcefully plunged the needle into her arm.

"What did you give me?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"Fear gas. Scarecrow wanted me to see how it affects girls. We'll find out soon."

Robin clenched his fists tightly. He knew from first-hand experience what this stuff does to people. Wally had only seen the effects of fear gas once, but that one time traumatized him. He held Artemis's hand tightly knowing that she would need that.

Artemis waited for the effects to start. It couldn't be that bad. She was tough, she would be fine. The archer looked over at Wally and smiled at him. Only mere seconds later, he disappeared. She looked up at Blackout and Joker and they disappeared. Artemis stood up and started walking around. She tripped over something and fell on the ground. She felt something wet on her face. The archer looked on the ground and saw a large pool of blood. She slowly turned back around and saw the bloody, broken corpses of her mother and sister.

"NO!" she yelled, going to them.

"Oh Arty." A voice called her.

Artemis looked up slowly and saw her father covered in blood and standing over Kid Flash. Her breath hitched in her throat. She could only watch as he plunged the knife into the speedster's chest.

"WALLY!"

Artemis's teammates watched in horror as the drug followed through her veins. M'Gann was crying into Superboy's chest. Wally couldn't take it anymore and sped over to Blackout.

"Give me the antidote!" he yelled.

"I'll give it to you, if you defeat me in battle."

Please review! =)


	4. Battle

Hey everybody! I got a lot of reviews on that one chapter! That makes me very happy! =) Shout out to Kacie12, Mockingjay013, WaterbendingGrayson, fman13, guest, Lakeshine, gabylokita41, and what the! For any Kid Flash fans out there, this will be sad. I'm warning you now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Wally felt a small chill go up his spine as the words left the villains mouth. He had to defeat Blackout in order to save Artemis. This guy wasn't like Joker's other friends. He was different. He took out the entire team without breaking a sweat. If he went into this fight, there was a great possibility that he wouldn't come back. A horrified scream from Artemis snapped him out of his thoughts. He whipped around and saw the archer with tears running down her face.

"WALLY!" she yelled, with her head in Zatanna's lap. The scene broke the speedster's heart.

"Well?"

"Let's do it." Wally said, looking into the man's stone cold eyes.

"Fine. Follow me." Blackout ordered.

Wally turned to his teammates and gave them all a reassuring smile. Kaldur who gave him a firm handshake and a pat on the back.

"Good luck, my friend."

"Thanks Kaldur." He replied.

Conner only simply nodded since he wasn't good with goodbyes. M'Gann hugged the speedster tightly and cried on his chest.

"I'll be alright, Miss M." he reassured.

"Can you promise me that?" she said, with sadness in her voice.

When he didn't answer her, she hugged him tighter. After a couple of seconds, she let go. Behind her was his best friend. Without saying any words, the two heroes hugged, neither wanting to let go any time soon. They were only interrupted by Blackout.

"Come on, I don't have all day!" the villain yelled.

The two wrapped up their goodbyes quickly.

"Good luck out there, dude." Robin said, letting go of the speedster.

"Thanks. Take care of Artemis."

Before he went to follow the villain, he ran over to Artemis and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Even though she was hallucinating, he hoped she could feel that. With one last smile to his teammates, he slowly followed the villain upstairs. The three reached the door and stepped inside. Wally looked around where he was. It looked like an arena from one of those gladiator movies. Sitting in the surrounding seats where Joker's goons. The noise was starting to make the heroes head hurt. Blackout and KidFlash stepped on opposite sides of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Joker's Battle Brawl. We have a good one today. It's Blackout against Flash Jr!" Joker yelled.

"It's KidFlash." He corrected.

The villain glared at him for a second.

"Anyway. Let the battle begin!" he finished, stepping out of the way and standing next to Harely.

KidFlash get in position and came at the villain as fast as he could. He started running around him in circles to create a tornado. As soon as it was starting to work, Blackout grabbed Wally's arm and spun him around. Then he threw him into the arena. Wally slowly opened his eyes. He groaned as he tried to stand up. Before he was on his feet, Blackout grabbed him by his hair and threw him a good 5 feet away. He landed on the ground with a sickening crack. KF knew for a fact that he had broken ribs as he struggled to get off the ground.

"Come on hero. You'll have to do better than that if you want to save your girlfriend." Blackout said, taking the vile out of his belt.

Wally glared at him before gathering up his strength and stood up. The villain cracked him knuckles and put the vile back in his belt.

"You ready for round two?" the villain asked, not even looking at the young hero.

Wally ran at him at full speed with determination in his eyes. He wouldn't let her down. Before he could touch him, Blackout punched the speedster in the face and sent him flying across the stadium. His body painfully crashed against the stadium wall again. It took all his strength not to scream. He was in so much pain that he could barely focus, but there was only one goal in his mind and that was saving Artemis. He couldn't let her suffer. He had to fight. He had to fight for her, no matter how much it hurt. Wally tightly gripped the wall for support. Wally glared at the villain as he came towards him.

"Stay down boy. You are fighting a man's battle." Blackout said.

He let go of the wall and got into fighting stance again. Blackout sighed heavily.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill anybody today, but you leave me no choice."

Blackout came at Wally and he started dodging all of his blows. The villain kicked him in the stomach and fell to his knees. A swift kick to the head sent him all the way down. The speedster wiped away the blood that was dripping from the side of his mouth. He could barely move, every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. Blackout grabbed the ginger by his hair and forced him to his feet.

"Give up yet?"

"Never." Wally growled.

The villain rolled his eyes and kicked one of his kneecaps inward. Wally screamed to the top of his lungs. Still holding him by his hair, Blackout started smashing Wally's head into the hard, stone wall. He kept doing this over and over, each time harder than the last. He only stopped when he felt the speedster go limp. The villain dropped Kid Flash's broken and bruised body on the ground. The crowd cheered and whistled for the victorious villain. Joker walked over to the villain with Harely.

"That was too easy." Blackout said, waving at the crowd.

"I wonder how the League enjoyed the show?"

Please review! =)


	5. The Video

Hey everybody! Shout out to gabylokita41, guest that reads, WaterbendingGrayson, Lakeshine, Poseidon'sdaughter3, 3 guests and Alchemist15!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Every member of the League stared wide eyed at the video they'd received. Every blood curdling scream and bone crunching sound that came from Wally made Barry want to punch the screen into a thousand pieces. Once the battle was over, the camera zoomed in on Kid Flash's broken as his crimson blood slowly dripped onto the area floor. Then camera turned around and showed Joker's smiling face.

"Hello Flash, are you having fun yet?" he asked. Then the video went dead.

Barry gritted his teeth and then slammed his fists on the table causing everyone to jump except Batman.

"Where did the video come from?" Flash asked, glaring at Superman.

"I'm trying to find that out, but the signal is bouncing off towers everywhere from Gotham to Paris." Clark explained, rubbing his temples.

"This is way too complex for Joker. He had help." Batman stated, standing up.

"I'm guessing that the man who Wally was fighting helped him. If we could get a good look at his face we could identify him." Icon said.

"Then why don't you do that instead of standing there like an idiot?!" Barry yelled.

"Barry, calm down." Bruce said, walking over to the speedster.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! THE FRICKIN' JOKER HAS WALLY AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!"

Bruce glared at the speedster before roughly grabbing him by the collar.

"Listen to me Barry and listen good. I know that you are upset about Wally, but he's not the only one he has. The team has been missing for 48 hours. Zatanna has been missing for 3 days. We are all trying to find them, but you getting frustrated is not going to find Wally or the Team any faster, is it?" Batman asked.

"Now if that was Robin on that tape, you know you would be doing the exact same thing." Flash countered, not backing down at all.

By now, the entire League was totally engrossed in the argument. Diana was standing close by just in case a fist fight started. The two heroes glared at each other for what seemed like forever before the silence was broken. Bruce sighed heavily and loosened his grip on Flash.

"You're right." Bruce said, finally.

Barry's jaw along with everyone else's in the room dropped to the ground. The Batman just said he was wrong, in a sense. But it was still an accomplishment for anybody, especially Barry. Flash was doing jumping jacks in his head.

" I am?"

"Yes, you are. If this was Robin, I would be acting like you. I would be angry at everyone and everything and I would stop at nothing to find him, but you have to remember that it's not just Wally's life at stake. It's the lives of the entire team. 8 teenagers, the oldest only 16. If you go out searching for Joker yourself he will kill you, Wally and the others. We need all hands on deck for this. He has a partner which means he's twice as dangerous. We will find them." Batman explained.

"Are you saying that as a hero?"

"No, I'm saying that as a father." Batman said, taking off his cowl and revealing the playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne.

The room was deep silent as Barry nodded and sat back in his chair. Nobody said a word until a beeping sound was heard from the main computer.

"Superman, report." he ordered, putting his cowl back on.

"I was searching the signal when it pinged off of a tower in Star City, then this video came up. It's streaming live."

The video came up and showed Blackout staring at the League.

"Hello Justice League. It took you long enough, I've been waiting for a while now." Blackout said.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Blackout, heroes."

"Where is the Team?" Barry asked, as he sped up towards the screen.

Blackout sat back and chuckled for a second.

"Wouldn't you like to know Mr. Allen?"

Barry paled as the words left his mouth.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked, stunned.

"Oh, it's not just you. I know the names of everyone on the League and on that little team of yours. They're very entertaining, especially Wally. It amazes me how far that boy will go to save Artemis." Blackout explained.

"What did you do to Artemis?!" Green Arrow yelled.

"Just a little experiment, which is why I called. I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Simple. I injected Ms. Crook with Fear gas. Now I have the antidote right here in my hand. All you have to do is make a choice Mr. Queen and I'll give it to her." Blackout explained.

"Like what."

"You have to choose which sidekick I get to torture next."

Please review! =)


	6. Life for a Life

Hey everybody! Shout out to YJkidflashfanatic1299, Poseidon'sdaughter3, gabylokita41, mixxi, minichurros123, Dragon of Despaire, Brightpath2 , a guest and Gabsters!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Green Arrow stared slack jawed at what the villain just said. He had to choose which member of the team Blackout was going to torture and possibly kill in order to save Artemis. All of the eyes in the room were on him.

"You want me to what?"

"You heard me Oliver. I want you to choose who I'm going to torture before I give Artemis this antidote. A life for a life as they say." Blackout explained.

"You can't make me choose." Green Arrow said, crossing his arms.

Blackout's eyes turned to slits as he glared at the emerald archer.

"Let me give you some motivation." The villain hissed, evilly.

He clicked a button and a security tape popped up on the screen. It showed Artemis experiencing the effects of the fear gas. Tears were streaming down her face as the hallucinations became more and more violent. As her screams filled the room, it caused Oliver's heart to break. She was a good kid. She didn't deserve this. He heard Dinah weeping in the background and Roy letting out a long string of curse words.

"Stop this please. I'll choose." Ollie said, close to tears.

The security video turned off and showed Blackout again.

"I knew you would see things my way. Now, who is it gonna be?" Blackout asked, propping his head up with his hand.

Green Arrow had no idea what he was going to do. He didn't want him to torture anybody, but if he didn't choose, the fear gas would kill Artemis. Kid Flash was automatically off the table along with Zatanna. Robin was the youngest and Bats would kill him if something happened to Robin. Rocket was new so she could be a possibility, but she was the least experienced. He would probably kill her. M'Gann was out of the question. She was the only family J'onn had. Now that only left two choices, Kaldur and Conner. Both were strong heroes and both would be missed dearly. This choice was impossible. Ollie's thoughts were interrupted by Blackout talking.

"Tick tock, Green Arrow. I don't have all day. What is your decision?" the villain asked, annoyed.

"Uhhh."

"If you don't choose then I will."

At the last minute, Green Arrow made his decision hoping that it was the right decision.

"Fine. I choose…. I choose Aqualad" Green Arrow finally said.

He heard gasps from the Leaguers behind him. Blackout looked at him smugly and chuckled.

"You'll sacrifice Kaldur's life for Artemis? Very well then, a deal's a deal." Blackout said, standing up about to walk away.

"Wait, how do I know you'll give her the antidote?" Ollie yelled.

He chuckled at the hero.

"You don't." Blackout said, smugly.

"Why you son of a -"

He was cut off by the villain waving his finger in the camera.

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't want to test the man who has your apprentice's life in his hands."

GA zipped his mouth, but still glared at the villain.

"Good, I'll call again soon, but until then."

With that, the videofeed went black. Green Arrow turned around to see a room full of sad people and Roy on the crying for his best friend. Dinah walked over to him and gave him a tight hug. He looked over at Aquaman who was staring at the ground.

"Arthur, I'm sorry."

"What is your reasoning behind this choice? Why Kaldur?" Aquaman asked, worried for his son's life.

"Well, Kid Flash is already severely injured and we still don't know about Zatanna. Robin is the youngest. Rocket is the least inexperienced and M'Gann is the only family J'onn has."

"What about Superboy? Why did you not choose him?"

"If I choose Conner, Blackout would automatically use kryptonite and that would kill him. I had to choose Kaldur. I'm sorry Arthur."

"I understand, my friend. I must call Mera and Tula and inform them about Kaldur." the king said, walking out of the room leaving a guilty GA behind him.

_Meanwhile_

The team was examining Wally's severe injuries. He had broken ribs without question, a concussion and probably a dislocated shoulder. His body and face was covered in bruises and cuts. Robin was trying his best to stay calm as he tried to keep Wally awake. He looked over at Artemis who was curled up in a ball in the corner. She refused to let anyone come near her, so everyone focused on Wally. They looked up as Blackout walked into the room with Joker.

"What do you want?" Robin growled.

The villain ignored him and walked towards Artemis. She started screaming and tried to get away from him. Blackout slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the floor. He took the needle and jammed it in her arm. After a few minutes, her mind started to clear and see returned to reality. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the villain.

"W-what did you give me?"

"The antidote."

"Why?"

"I made a little deal with Green Arrow, which reminds me, Aqualad, you and I have a play date."

**Please review! =)**


	7. Shattered

**Hey everybody! It was a mistake I put Superboy at the end of the last chapter. It was supposed to be Kaldur! Sorry about that! Shout out to Brightpath2, Mockingjay013, 2 guests, gabylokita41, Poseidon'sdaughter3, thunder angel13, YJkidflashfanatic1299, guest that reads and GIOmP3R!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Aqualad screamed as Joker hit him in the ribs again with his crowbar. He heard the screams of his teammates in the background, begging him to stop. Blackout had surrounded them with a forcefield so they couldn't interrupt their play time.

"Hehehehe. You sing almost as good as boy wonder. Sing more for me fish boy!" Joker begged, as he delivered a hit to the back of Kaldur's neck. He gritted his teeth and fell to the ground. Joker pouted slightly.

"Do want to sing for me eh?"

He got no answer. The young hero just glared at him. The clown turned to Blackout who was smirking at the team's misery.

"Blackout, he won't sing for me." Joker complained.

Blackout turned sharply to the teen. Then he walked over and forced him to his feet.

"Look after the brats. I'll handle this one."

"Goodie!"

Blackout looked the teen in the eye before kicking his knee cap inward. Kaldur screamed and fell to the ground holding his knee. The villain reached in his belt and pulled out a tazer. The team paled at this and started banging on the force field harder. He wasn't just their leader, he was their brother. Kaldur's body convulsed on the ground in pain as the electricity flowed through him. M'Gann cried into Conner's chest while he yelled and screamed at the man. When Blackout turned off the tazer, Kaldur laid on the ground groaning.

"Had enough hero?" Blackout asked, bending down to his level.

"Never." Kaldur said, through gritted teeth.

Blackout glared at him and then stomped on his stomach. Aqualad started coughing violently and Raquel saw blood come out the side of his mouth.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" she yelled.

Blackout turned to her.

"Well if you want to blame somebody, blame Green Arrow."

"What did he do?" Artemis asked, looking up from Wally whose head was in her lap.

"I gave him a choice. I'd give you the antidote and he chooses which teammate I get to torture and as you can see, he choose fish boy."

Artemis stared wide eyed at the villain and shook her head. Green Arrow couldn't do this. He wouldn't do this.

"You're lying."

"Ok, fine don't believe me, think what you want." He said, grabbing something else from his belt. Everyone's face paled when they saw that it was a pistol. Everyone started pounding harder on the force field, especially Raquel.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled.

Blackout ignored her and put the gun in Kaldur's face. He just kept a straight face.

"Aren't you going to beg? Beg for me to spare your life?"

Kaldur just remained silent.

"Come on, nothing? Any last words?"

"You will not win. The League will find us."

"Oh silly boy, don't you see. I've already won."

Blackout coaked the gun and aimed it at Kaldur as he held his finger firmly on the trigger.

"KALDUR!" Rocket yelled, at the top of her lungs. Then he pulled the trigger.

_Meanwhile_

Aquaman took the nearest zeta- tube to Atlantis. While he was swimming, he was trying to figure out a way to tell Mera and Tula about Kaldur, but nothing seemed right. Before he knew it, he was inside the palace. When he looked up, he saw his brother swimming towards him.

"Brother, you are home early." Prince Orin said, hugging him.

"Yes, I am." Arthur said, sadly.

"Brother, what is wrong? You seem upset."

"I need to talk to Mera and Tula. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, they are in the sleeping chambers preparing for the arrival of your child." His brother said.

Arthur swam off leaving his worried brother behind him. Meanwhile, Tula was putting the finishing touches on the baby's room.

"My queen, do you like it?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yes, Tula. It is marvelous. I am sure my child will sleep soundly here." She said, rubbing her swollen stomach. Mera smiled as she saw her husband in the door.

"Arthur, you are home early." Mera said, kissing him on the lips.

"Hello my king." Tula said, bowing.

"Hello to you both." Arthur said, with an overwhelming sadness in his voice.

"Arthur, is something wrong? You seem distressed."

"Oh Mera. It's Kaldur. He and the team were kidnapped yesterday by Joker and a villain named Blackout. In order to save Artemis, the young archer, one of the Leaguers had to choose who would be tortured and he chose Kaldur."

Mera's eyes widened and Tula gasped.

"This cannot be, my king." Tula said.

"Sadly, it is. We are searching for them at this moment. I decided to tell the two of you in person." Arthur said.

"Excuse me my king, but I must inform Garth of this."

"Go."

Tula swam out of the room with tears in her eyes. Mera hugged her husband tightly and he put a hand on her stomach. Kaldur was no is a son to both of them and a friend to all. The thought of losing him is unbearable. King Orin could've sworn he heard Garth's voice in the distance. Suddenly, Aquaman's communicator went off.

"Aquaman here."

"Aquaman, we have a problem." Superman said.

"What is it?"

"You may want to sit down."

Arthur looked at his wife and she swam out of the room. After she was gone, he sat down on a chair in the room.

"I am listening."

"Arthur, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. A couple of campers found a body in the woods that matches Kaldur's description."

**Please review and I'll send you a Blackout punching bag! =)**


	8. Switched

Hey everybody! Thank you all so much for reviewing! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a chapter in my life. The shout outs will take a while so please be patient. Shout out to GIOmP3R, Lakeshine, Getitng Traught, waveslover, Brightpath2, thunder angel13, YJkidflashfanatic1299, gabylokita41, cerealkiller78, minichurros123, Mockingjay013, guest, a, falling flames, that dorky blonde, snowwolf22, Alchemist15, Gabsters, Bobby Corwen, RobinMakesMeHappy, guest, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Believe-daydream-Fly529,and a guest! Plus, thank you for the criticism PencilandPaperfriendly. Blackout punching bags for all!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

King Orin felt his heart stop. This couldn't happen. Not to Kaldur. He was, is so young. This had to be a bad dream. Arthur was snapped back to reality by Superman's voice.

"Arthur?" he asked, with worry in his voice.

"Yes, I am on my way." He said, his voice cracking with each word.

"I'm sorry. We will find Blackout and Joker. Superman out."

The communication ended and King Orin dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. He refused to believe that Kaldur was dead. His son couldn't be dead. Arthur felt like somebody ripped out his heart and stomped on it. He heard a knock on the door and stood up quickly to gather himself.

"Come in."

One of his guards in blue armor peeked into the room.

"My king, the queen sent me in here to check on you. Are you alright?" the guard asked.

"Yes, I am alright. I have League business to attend to and will not be available for several hours." Aquaman said.

"Yes, my king."

Aquaman swam past the guard out of the room and towards the nearest zeta beam. He sighed heavily and prayed that this was some kind of mistake. King Orin stepped into the beam and within seconds, he was greeted with the sad faces of his comrades. Wonderwoman welcomed him with open arms. She was like the mother of the group. Always caring and protective of everybody.

"Are you ready Arthur?" Batman asked, stepping towards him.

"Yes, I am ready." He said.

With that, the League was off. The trip to the body site was completely silent. Aquaman just stared out the window, his thoughts filled with worry about his son. He remembered the first time he had taken him to the surface world.

_Flashback _

12 year old Kaldur stared wide eyed at the new world his king was introducing to him. Everything was so different. The clothes, the food, even the homes. He felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up at his smiling king.

"My king, the surface world is so different."

"I know Kaldur. Is it not fascinating?"

"Yes, it is. " the boy said, looking around.

"Kaldur'ahm, follow me." His king ordered.

The boy happily obeyed and walked quickly behind his king. He saw people smiling and some using weird devices with flashing lights. Kaldur got scared. Was this some sort of evil sorcery?

"My king, what are they doing?" he asked, scared.

"There is no need to be scared. They are taking pictures."

"Ok."

This relaxed him a little bit, but he still didn't trust these flashing devices. The two heroes arrived at a small cart at the end of the beach. The man behind the cart smiled at them.

"Hi there Aquaman." The man said.

"Hello, this is Aqualad. Say hi Aqualad."

"Hi." The boy said, quietly and moved closer to his king.

"He is shy around new people." The king said, patting Kaldur's head.

"I understand. So little guy, do you want a cotton candy?" he said, holding the treat in front of the boy. Kaldur looked up at the man and he nodded happily. He took it and smiled at the man.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome kid. Hey, it's on the house. Enjoy."

The two walked away and started walking along the shore of the beach. Kaldur looked at the treat, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it.

"Kaldur, is something wrong?" his king asked.

"I do not know what to do."

Aquaman ripped off a piece and put it in his mouth.

"Now you try."

The boy slowly took off a piece and put it in his mouth. His eyes widened as it disappeared.

"My king, it vanished!" he said, astonished.

"I know. It is supposed to do that. Do you like it?"

"Yes, my king! It is wonderful."

"I am glad you are happy, Kaldur'ahm."

The two heroes sat on the beach the rest of day and ate cotton candy.

_Flashback_

Aquaman snapped out of his flashback just as the ship landed at the body dump. He reluctantly stood up from his seat and went outside. The body was only a mile from the jet, so they didn't have far to walk. Arthur felt numb as they came across the flashing police lights and the scene taped off with policetape. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to the dead body covered by a white sheet. The victim's blood was seeping into the sheet.

"The victim suffered a gunshot wound to the head. He died instantly." The police officer said.

Arthur bent down to the body and he felt his breath hitch as the M.E grabbed the sheet.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

He nodded slowly. Aquaman held his breath along with every hero as the sheet came off. He gasped as he saw the face of the victim.

"It is not Kaldur." He said, with a mixture of joy and confusion in his voice.

"What do you mean? He has the blond hair, he's black and he has the eel tattoo." One of the officers said.

"But Aqualad has gills and webbed hands. This is not him. He is just a land dweller whose appearance was changed to look like him." Aquaman explained, beyond relieved.

Suddenly, a creepy chuckled filled the area in the woods.

"Right you are Fish Man."

The officers drew their weapons and the heroes got into battle stance. Batman knew this voice all too well.

"Joker, show yourself." Batman ordered.

"Oh Batsy, you know better than anybody that I don't do orders." Joker said.

"Where is the team?" Superman asked, looking around.

"Now, what would be the fun in telling you that?"

"Where are they?!" Flash yelled.

"Don't worry Flashy, you'll see them soon enough." Joker said, with a loud and creepy cackle.

Superman's superhearing picked up a strange beeping and he paled as he figured out quickly what it was.

"Everybody run!" he yelled.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the area exploded and was filled with smoke and fire.

_Meanwhile_

The team wept as they saw the explosion on a tv set up in the room. Aqualad didn't even care about the bullet wound in his shoulder, all he was worried about was his king. Blackout chuckled at the team's reaction. Joker had done well. He stood up and faced the team.

"Save the tears for your pillow. It's time to play another game."

**Please review and I'll send you a Blackout and Joker punching bag! =) **


	9. Broken

Hey everybody! Shout out to thunder angel13, gabylokita41, Major Winters 101st, Fiji-Fruit9000, Believe-daydream- Fly529, guest, Lakeshine, SnowWolf22, Bobby Corwen, Gabsters, Alchemist15, Poseidon'sdaughter3, falling flames, Brightpath2, Darkness on the Rise, A, RobxZeeForever and RobinMakesMeHappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

The team didn't even process what the villain just said. They were all too worried about their mentors. They couldn't be dead. They're the Justice League for crying out loud. They could get out of anything. At least that's what everybody kept telling themselves. Robin was taking this the hardest. He held his knees tightly to his chest and was shaking uncontrollably. Bruce couldn't be dead. His dad couldn't be dead. This couldn't be happening again. No, he refused to believe it. He was, no is Batman. He can get out of any situation with nothing but a paper clip. Bruce was fine. Robin looked at the screen with the hopes of that Batman was pop up out of nowhere totally fine like he always did. Dick stared and stared and stared, but all he saw was high flames and thick, black smoke. Zatanna moved closer to him and put her arms around him tightly. Blackout saw that nobody was paying attention to him so he smashed the tv into several pieces. Everyone stared wide eyed at him.

"Now that I have your attention it's time to play some more games." Blackout stated, not fazed by any of the glares he was getting. His eyes darted from hero to hero searching for the perfect victim. Then his eyes locked on Miss Martain.

He smiled evilly and started walking towards her. Before anyone could react, Blackout grabbed M'Gann by her hair and created a forcefield that separated her from everybody else. The villain threw her on the ground and put his boot on her stomach.

"Now, it's just you and me." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

"W-what do you want?"

"Simple my dear. I want to play a game."

With that Blackout stomped on her stomach, knocking all of the air out of her lungs. She groaned loudly and it took all her power not to cry. She could hear Conner screaming her name in the background. The villain grabbed her by the arm and threw her into a nearby wall. Then he grabbed her by her waist and started smashing her body into the wall. Her screams caused Conner's heart to break. He wouldn't let him kill her. He would save her. His life was empty without her. Conner was knocked out of his thoughts by a blood curdling scream from his girlfriend. She was barely conscious and had tears streaming down her face. She was in so much pain, she could barely think. Blackout dropped the teen and chuckled as she struggled to move. He then pulled out his electric tazer and turned it on setting 9. Then he pressed the button and Miss M screamed to the top of her lungs.

Her body convulsed on the ground and Blackout laughed loudly at her misery. M'Gann screwed her eyes shut and prayed that it would be over soon. She could feel waves of misery, anger and sadness flow off of each of her teammates. Conner was suffering much more. He was in pain. Physically and mentally. M'Gann could feel his heart break every time she screamed. He was the boy of steel. He was the strongest boy on Earth and yet he felt so helpless. He couldn't hold it back anymore. Conner fell to his knees and let the tears come down his face. He felt like he was being torn apart.

He got tired of her screaming after a while and turned off his tazer. He bent down to her level and watched as her body twitched from the residual electricity. He turned her head so that she would look at him.

"Admit it. Admit that I have won." Blackout said.

"Never." She growled.

Blackout glared at her. He grabbed her by her hair and forced her to her feet. Then he put his lips on top of hers. M'Gann gagged and started trying to push him off of her, but her injuries only let her have limited movement. He pulled back and slapped her hard across the face, sending her back to the ground. He got on top of her and then started feeling up her sides.

"You've been a very bad girl. Now I'll have to punish you."

_Meanwhile_

The thick black smoke and giant flames covered the entire area of the forest. There were no signs of life until a large tree branch started to move and then turned over. Batman stood up carrying an unconscious police officer. He moved swiftly out of the flames and placed the officer a safe distance away from the fire. He went back and started looking for other heroes. Bruce saw the other members of the League trying to get the other officers out of the blaze.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Just some minor burns, but otherwise everyone's alright." Green Arrow said, putting Black Canary's arm over his shoulder, who was unconscious.

"Where is Arthur and J'onn?" Superman asked, worried.

"I found them!" Flash yelled, quickly moving the heavy tree branch that was pinning them to the ground.

"Get them out of here. They can't survive in this heat!" Hal said, placing the remaining officers a safe distance away from the flames. Flash carefully picked up the heroes and ran them over to the Cave medical bay.

"How are we still alive?" Diana asked, as Bruce examined her burns.

"Joker must have used a low range bomb?"

"Why would he do that?"

"As you all know, Joker is an insane person. He doesn't kill people with bombs. He likes to torture them and listen to them scream. He likes slow, bloody, painful deaths. Not quick deaths. He never intended to kill us, just injure us. He has something much bigger planned." Batman explained.

"We'll have to worry about that later. Now let's get out of here." Green Arrow said, carrying his girlfriend away from the sign. The other heroes followed him. Little did any of them know, somebody was watching them.

_Back with the Team_

M'Gann screamed through her gag as Blackout started wiping her with a riding crop. He had dragged her upstairs and chained her to a wall. Since her clothes were organic, he told her to change out of them. When she refused, he started beating her. She screamed as she felt another hit come to her already injured stomach. Then she felt a warm liquid on her stomach. She knew that it was blood.

"I will stop if you'll tell me what I want to hear." Blackout whispered, in her ear.

"You'll have to kill me first."

Blackout gave a chuckle that sent a shiver of fear up her spine.

"In due time, M'Gann."

He kissed her hard on the lips and she struggled against her chains. Blackout broke away from her and saw that she was crying. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Then he unchained her and threw her on the ground. The villain raised his riding crop, but stopped midway when his communicator went off.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Interesting."

As the conversation went on, M'Gann tried to read his mind, but was immediately thrown out without seeing anything. He turned to her smirking and waved his finger in front of her.

"Uh, uh, uh. Not so fast." Blackout said, hanging up his communicator and walking towards her. She tried to move away from him, but she was hurting to much. The villain grabbed her by her chin and made her look at him.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"We're going to do a little show for the League."

**Please review! =)**


	10. Conflicted

Hey everybody! Thank you so much for getting me to 104 reviews! I love you all fans! Shout out to Believe- daydream- Fly529, thunder angel13, Gabsters, Poseidon'daughter3, YJkidflashfanatic1299, Bobby Corwen, Darkness on the Rise, Brightpath2, gabylokita41, SnowWolf22, WaterbendingGrayson, RobinMakesMeHappy, and Alchemist15!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below.

Batman sat impatiently in a room in the medical bay as Diana was treating the wound around his torso. Most of the Leaguers had suffered only minor injuries, but Arthur and J'onn had to be taken to the medical unit to be treated for severe burns. If Flash hadn't had found them when he did, the League would be missing two members. Bruce tapped his gloved fingers on the table. He told her he was fine, but she refused to let him leave the room until she treated his burn. Knowing that his girlfriend always kept her word, he agreed. Bruce didn't even notice that she was finished until she cleared her throat and stood up in front of him. He looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm finished." Diana said, putting the supplies back in the first aid kit.

"So can I go now, nurse?" Bruce asked, standing up.

"Just one more thing." she said, stepping closer to him.

"Well, wha-" he was cut off by Diana kissing him on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and slowly put his arms around her tiny waist. Since both of them are powerful heroes and some of the founders, their schedules were always packed and they never had time for each other. They savored every moment of the kiss until Diana ended it.

"Bruce, I'm worried about Richard and the others. Have you ever seen Joker do things this sinister?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Sadly, I have, but this Blackout, whoever he is, seems to always be one step ahead of us."

"He must be the brains of the operation." Diana said.

"It's the only possible explanation. We need to find out more information on Blackout." he said, turning on his wrist computer. He typed in the name Blackout in the police database and immediately got a laundry list of hits. The two heroes looked at the screen before staring at each other. Batman pulled out his communicator from his utility belt.

"Batman to all Leaguers. Report to the conference room immediately. Repeat, report of the conference room for immediately."

He hung up before anybody could protest or ask any questions. Then the couple headed over to the conference room. They entered the room and all eyes were on them. Superman was the first to speak up.

"Bruce, what's going on?" he asked.

"I found out something about Blackout."

"Really? What have you found?" Aquaman asked, hoping that it would help find Kaldur sooner.

"It turns out that Blackout has a long history of violence."

"Like what?" Flash asked.

"Theft, assault, kidnapping, rape, and murder." he explained.

The entire League stared at him.

"Blackout is much more dangerous than we thought." John Stewart said.

"And it gets worse."

"How could it possibly get worse?" Green Arrow asked, rubbing his temples.

"All of his victims were children ranging from ages 6-16 and none of them are alive."

Everyone in the room gasped and stared at Batman as the reality of the situation slowly sank in.

"Batman, does this mean what I think it means?" Zatara asked.

"Yes, if the team is still alive, they won't be for long."

The room went silent and sadness swept over everybody. Suddenly the computer turned on by itself and a video feed popped up. It showed Blackout on the screen standing next to M'Gann. She was half naked and had bruises and bleeding wounds all over her body. Her ankle was chained to a nearby pipe and she had tears running down her face. J'onn stood up and stared at the screen in disbelief.

"Hello J'onn. You have a very pretty niece. She's much prettier than any of the other girls I've been with." Blackout said, rubbing her cheek.

"What have you done to her?!" J'onn yelled.

"I just played a little game with her. Now, you all can see the end of it."

Blackout got on top of the teenager and kissed her hard on the lips. She tried to fight him, but he was much stronger than her and pinned her wrists above her head easily. He sat up and started rubbing her bottom lip with his thumb while his other hand started tracing the outline of her bra. She screamed through her gag, but he slapped her into silence.

"Get off of her!" J'onn yelled, as he felt his heart aching.

Blackout looked up at the screen and stood up off the girl.

"We will find you." Batman said, glaring at him.

"If you were going to find me, than why haven't you?" he asked.

He chuckled a little as he heard no response.

"I thought so. So anyway, J'onn I want to ask you a question."

"What?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"How much do you love your niece?"

"More than anything on this planet."

"What would you do to protect her?" Blackout asked.

"I would do anything."

"Hummm. Interesting." he said, stroking his chin.

"Cut the crap and tell us what you want!" Black Canary said, getting annoyed.

"I'll make a deal with you J'onn and only you."

"I am listening."

"I'll let your niece go and drop her off at a location in Star City. In order for me to do this, you have to do something for me."

"Like?"

"I want you to bring me Superman's head."

**Please review and I'll let torture Joker.**

**Joker: Hey! I never agreed to that!**

**Me: Quiet you! Please review! =)**


	11. Split Decision

Hey everybody! Shout out to Believe-daydream-Fly529, Lakeshine, Bobby Corwen, GIOmP3R, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Brightpath2, thunder angel13, musicgirlforever101, Invader Abigail, Gabsters, 3 guests, Alchemist15, gabylokita41, Darkness on the Rise, RobinMakesMeHappy, and jasmine nightshade!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Martain Manhunter stared bewildered at what the man just said. In order to save his niece, he has to kill Superman. Of course he could do it, but it wasn't in his nature. Besides, Clark was a hero and a close friend. Just the thought of killing him was unimaginable. Blackout snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hello. Earth to Martain Manhunter. Do we have a deal?"

He looked at M'Gann and she had fear in her eyes. Blackout had a history of raping and killing girls her age. She was so special to him. M'Gann was his world. He'd hate to have to tell his sister that her daughter was murdered by a psychotic villain. J'onn's eyes were shifting from Blackout to Superman to M'Gann and back to Blackout. The choice was impossible. After a full minute of silence, he sighed heavily.

"Yes. We have a deal." he said, finally. The room was soon filled with the gasps and whispers of his teammates. Blackout smirked and got off of M'Gann. She immediately crawled as far away from the man as possible.

"Smart choice. Meet me at the Star City coffee shop in 2 hours with his head and I'll bring M'Gann."

"I understand."

"See you there." Blackout said, about to sign off, but was stopped by J'onn speaking up.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Let me talk to her. I want to hear her voice."

Blackout was silent for a second as he was thinking about the request. It wouldn't interfere with his plans, so why not. He walked over to M'Gann and forcefully grabbed her by her red hair and turned her towards the camera. The villain removed her gag and then grabbed something shiny out of his belt that Martain Manhunter couldn't identify. His eyes widened as he saw that it was a knife. Blackout held it close to the teenager's throat.

"You try anything and I won't hesitate to decapitate you. Understood?"

She nodded quickly.

"Uncle J'onn." she said. Her throat was sore from crying so her voice was very soft, but it was loud enough for her uncle to hear it.

"M'Gann, did he touch you?" he asked, worried.

"No, he just beat me. I might a couple of broken ribs."

She saw her uncle's eyes turn to red slits and his fists clenched. Before he could ask anything else, Flash sped up next to him.

"What about the team? Are they ok?" Flash asked, quickly getting into the conversation.

"Wally has a concussion and probably broken ribs. Kaldur has lost a lot of blood from the bullet wound in his shoulder and he has bruised ribs. Zatanna has a couple of scrapes and bruises, but otherwise she's fine. Everyone is fine."

Most (key word) of the League was relieved at this. Aquaman felt sick. Kaldur, his son had been shot and was losing blood every minute while he was standing here doing nothing.

"Hurry up and finish." Blackout said, annoyed.

"I love you, Uncle J'onn."

"I love you too M'Gann."

As soon as the words left his lips, Blackout threw M'Gann to the floor and looked at the camera intensely.

"Remember. Star City coffee shop in 2 hours. Time starts now!"

The screen went blank. J'onn turned around to see Superman standing behind him with a look of terror on his face.

"J'onn I know you want to save M'Gann, but there are oth-" he was cut off by him holding his hand up.

"I have no intentions of killing you."

Superman gave a huge sigh of relief and sat down in a nearby chair.

"If you're not going to kill Superman, then how are you going to get M'Gann back?" Black Canary asked.

"I have a plan."

_Meanwhile_

Blackout dragged M'Gann downstairs and took her to the area where Joker was. He was cleaning Kaldur's dried blood off of his crowbar.

"Why is Fish Boy's blood so hard to get off?" he asked, frustrated.

"Because it's thicker than human blood." Blackout answered, causing Joker to jump.

"Blackout, I didn't hear you come in. Did you bring me another toy to play with?" Joker asked, hopefully.

"No, but I do need you to do something for me?"

"Anything."

He leaned over and whispered something in Joker's ear. M'Gann felt a shiver of fear shoot up her spine as Joker jumped up and down gleefully.

"Will do buddy."

With that, Joker ran into the other room, leaving Blackout alone with Miss M. She suddenly felt a snap pain in the back of her leg and fell to the ground. She looked up at Blackout standing above her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, clutching her leg.

"I kicked you in a pressure point in your leg rendering it useless."

"What happens now?"

"Simple. I'm going to bring you to your uncle." Blackout said, putting hands around and squeezing tightly. Miss M started to gasp for breath.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I said I was going to bring you to your uncle. I didn't say anything about you being alive."

**Please review! The action will be in the next chapter! =)**


	12. Clipped Wings

Hey everybody! Shout out to Brightpath2, Bobby Corwen, gabylokita41, thunder angel13, a Guest, Poseidon'sdaughter3, blazingwing, Burningbright222, SnowWolf22, WaterbendingGrayson, Catlover1609, Alchemist15, arbrick, Lobke Grayson, Gabsters, guest and Darkness on the Rise! I'd also like to give a shout out to a great story I found. It's called Young Justice: Control by Emros.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Superboy was pacing back and forth in the room waiting for somebody to come into the room. He was worried for M'Gann. Something was off. He could feel it. Conner turned around and watched as Robin finished wrapping Kaldur's bullet wound with his cape.

"That should help with the bleeding." Robin said, standing up.

Kaldur tried to get up too, but his legs gave out and he landed in Raquel's arms.

"Take it easy. You lost a lot of blood." Raquel said, gently laying him back down.

"I will try." Kaldur said, woozily.

The sound of a steel door opening echoed through the room. The team looked up and saw Joker walk in with a gleeful expression on his face. Superboy immediately noticed that M'Gann wasn't with him.

"Where is M'Gann?" Conner growled, grabbing the clown by the collar.

"Oh you mean Miss Green? Blackout's finishing his playdate with her." Joker said, chuckling.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Joker only smirked at the fuming boy. He pressed the button hidden in the palm of his hand and thick heavy metal chains wrapped around the ankles and wrists of the team. Conner could only watch as Joker walked over to him and placed a piece of kryptonite between his chains. They teen instantly felt extremely fatigue and every muscle in his body started to ache. Then the clown dragged each member of the team to the back wall in the room. The clown's eyes shifted from hero to hero and finally landed on Zatanna. He smirked and stared at the young magician. She had fear in her eyes as he grabbed her chin and made her look in his dark eyes.

"Now we get to finish our playdate." He said, rubbing her cheek.

Zee whimpered as he ran his fingers down her neck. Robin struggled against his chins and glared at Joker.

"Get away from her." Robin growled, struggling against his chains.

Joker turned to the boy wonder with the same creepy smile on his face.

"What's a matter? Bird Boy doesn't want to share his girlfriend? I won't hurt her…much."

"Leave her alone, Joker. You know I'm the one you want. Take me."

Everyone gasped and stared at the Boy Wonder. Zatanna stared wide eyed at the Boy Wonder. He was sacrificing himself for her. She was about to say something, but he shook his head. Joker stared for a minute and then gave them the creepiest smile all night and jumped up and down in delight.

"What a great idea Bird Boy! And this way, I get to hear you sing for me _and_ torture your little sidekick friends in the process! It's perfect!" Joker yelled, eagerly running out of the room.

Robin turned his head to see Zatanna with tears running down her face. He managed to give her a small smile.

"I'm…I'm s…s…so sorry, Robin." Zee said, her voice cracking with every word.

"Don't be sorry. I've dealt with Joker before. I'll be alright." He comforted.

"What is he going to do?" Rocket asked, nervously.

"Anything and everything he wants. I just hope that he doesn't have any laughing gas with him." Robin explained. He groaned just thinking about that stuff. It brought up some bad memories, but he managed to keep his cool.

"He can take me!" Conner said, getting into the conversation.

"No. You're weak because of the kryptonite. Right now, you're as vulnerable as me right now." Robin explained.

Superboy sighed and hung his head in defeat. The fact that he couldn't save his little brother made him feel even more useless. Wally had tears in his eyes. He tried to say something, but nothing would come out. It felt like his mouth was full of cotton. His best friend was about to be tortured by the most evil and twisted villain ever. Robin had seen so much horror in this world has to offer when he was only nine. Kaldur opened his mouth to say something, but Robin gave him an intense glare that could almost revile Batman's. Artemis felt the stinging sensation in her eyes and stared at the boy wonder. He was so brave to be so young.

"Robin, please don't. I can handle it." Zee pleaded, one last time.

"No you can't, Zee. Joker likes to torture me every chance he gets, but he never kills me. He just likes to see me suffer, but he won't hesitate to kill you. I'll be fine. I promise." Robin said, looking into her eyes.

The metal door opened again and Joker walked in with a black bag that had large blood stains on it. He placed it on the ground and walked over to the team. He pulled Robin away from the wall and placed him a few feet away. Joker pressed a button and a large metal hook dropped down from the ceiling. He attached the chains on Robin's wrists to the hook and then pressed the button again. The hook started to lift up and Dick was pulled with it. The hook stopped rising and Robin's feet were barely touching the ground. Joker stepped in front of Robin with a large paring knife in his hand.

"Let the fun begin." Joker said, chuckling.

With a swift flick of his wrist, Joker cut Robin across his left bicep, making a large cut. Zee gasped sharply. He cringed slightly, but didn't make a sound.

"Come on Bird Boy. That had to hurt a little bit." The villain, whispered.

The Boy Wonder remained silent. This caused Joker's smile to fade a little.

"Fine, have it your way."

Joker stabbed Robin in his shoulder blade. Zee and Artemis screamed as they saw the crimson liquid being to seep from his wound. Robin groaned loudly, using all of his strength not to scream. The clown took the knife and pressed it down deeper into the wound until it was almost touching his bone. Robin gritted his teeth and tried not to concentrate on the pain. Then he slowly and painfully twisted the knife inside the wound. Robin couldn't hold it back anymore and screamed. Joker looked at him and jumped up and down.

"Yay. Bird boy sang for me! Sing more for me!" he cheered.

He took the knife out of his shoulder and sliced through his Kevlar vest. His muscular chest was revealed and Joker stared. He took the knife and began craving into his chest. Dick gritted his teeth. He glanced at his teammates. Zatanna and Wally were crying. Artemis was on the brink of tears. Conner looked like he wanted to murder Joker. Kaldur hung his head in shame and Raquel looked like she was about to throw up.

Joker stopped craving and threw the knife on the ground. Robin slowly looked down at his chest and growled at the phrase. _Having fun yet? _The clown reached in his black bag and pulled out a crowbar. He turned around and waved it in front of the team. Before he knew it, the first blow came to his chest. All the air was knocked out his lungs. He didn't even have time to recover before the next blows came. Robin tried not to think about the overwhelming pain. Joker sent a huge blow to his ribs and he screamed as he felt them break.

Hearing the screams of their youngest teammate was eating at them, especially Zatanna. Her blue eyes were red from crying so much. She desperately tried to think of a way to get out of chains, but she didn't know a spell that could do that. She was quickly knocked out of her thoughts as she heard a bloodcurdling scream from Robin that echoed throughout the room. Zee looked up and her heart stopped as she saw Joker electrocuting Robin. His body was convulsing in pain. He stopped and threw the tazer on the ground.

Robin was able to catch his breath for a second. He felt tears in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall. He wouldn't let this creep have the satisfaction of making the Boy Wonder cry. Joker must have sensed that he was close to crying. He picked up the crowbar and slammed it on Robin's shoulder. A loud crack echoed throughout the room and Robin screamed to the top of his lungs. The fact that Robin was hanging was making the injury even more painful. By now, all of his teammates were crying, even Superboy. Zatanna felt rage flow through her veins as he hit Robin in the head with the crowbar. Blood started to ooze from his head wound and drip down onto the floor.

"STOP, YOU CREEP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Zatanna screamed, trying her best to get free.

"I'm not killing him. He hasn't even cried for me." Joker said, looking at her with a smug smile on his face.

Joker continued his torture on the young boy. He slammed the crowbar into Robin's stomach, making a large purple bruise. Dick's vision was started to get blurry from the head wound. The pain coursing throughout his body was unbearable. His cloths were sticking to his body like glue from his blood and sweat. He was immediately knocked out of his thoughts by Joker giving him a huge blow to the liver. Robin couldn't hold it back anymore and lets some tears slip down from under his mask. Joker dropped his crowbar and jumped up and down like a child.

"Finally, you cried for me! I've broken Bird Boy!" Joker yelled.

"He cried for you ok! Now leave him alone!" Wally growled, at the villain.

Joker slowly turned to the others and gave them a huge grin.

"I could, but I'm not going to."

Joker started searching through his black bag and Wally looked up at Robin. His best friend was hanging in front of him, bloody and broken and he couldn't do anything. Robin coughed loudly and blood started to ooze from his mouth. KF's heart stopped. He was internally bleeding. His little brother was dying. Joker searched through his bag for the perfect toy when his phone rang. He sighed heavily and answered it.

"Hello?" he said, anxious to finish his playdate. Slowly a smile came across his face. After a minute, he said.

"I'm on my way."

The evil clown hung up the phone and dropped it on the floor.

"I'll be back soon kiddies. Uncle J has business to take care of."

With that, the clown left, leaving the team to only watch as their little brother hung in front of them bloody and broken.

**Please review!This is my first Robin torture! =) **


	13. Operation: Rescue

Hey everybody! Shout out to Lobke Grayson, Bobby Corwen, not-exactly-the-truth, thunder angel13, Ffirecrackerxx, Gabsters, Guest that reads, Brightpath2, I Am the Catalyst, BurningBright222, .Dick. Grayson, gabylokita41, Archergirl224, and Alchemist15! I'd also like to give credit to . for giving me some ideas for the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

The members of the League sat down in their seats and waited for J'onn to explain his plan to save M'Gann. He walked to the front of the table and all eyes were on him. He took a deep breath before he began.

"My friends, the plan that I have in mind will require everyone's help especially yours Zatara." he stated, looking at the magician.

"How so?" Zatara asked.

"In order for this to work, I will need you to execute a spell that will make a duplicate of Clark's head."

Everyone stared at him like he just said that yellow and green elephants were raining from the sky. This plan was insane. Not only had Zatara never tried a spell like this before, but he didn't even know if there was a spell like this. He stood up and rubbed his temples in small circles.

"No disrespect J'onn, but this plan is completely insane. I do not even think a spell like that exists." he said, in his thick Italian accent.

"You think one does not exist, but you do not know. Can you check?"

Zatara groaned and pulled out his wand. He did a simple spell and a brown book with some dust on the cover appeared on the table. He wiped off the dust and opened up the book. As he was flipping through the ages, his eye caught something. He looked up at J'onn dumbfounded.

"I-I found the spell."

J'onn smirked and Zatara rubbed his head. Batman looked at the magician curiously.

"What's wrong?" the Dark Knight asked.

"This spell isn't like the ones I usually use."

"How so?" Clark asked.

"This has a 45 minute time limit."

"45 minutes? That's enough time to get to Star and have time to spare." Roy explained.

"And I need a DNA from the person I'm duplicating." Zatara explained.

"I'll take care of that." Black Canary said, standing up. She gracefully walked over to Superman and punched him so hard in the face that it rattled his teeth. Clark fell to the ground with a loud thud. She roughly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his feet.

"That's for ignoring Conner for 6 months." Dinah yelled, giving him a hard slap to the face.

Some of the Leaguers were shocked at her actions while others wished she had done it sooner. Dinah then turned to the others and dropped a small piece of kryptonite on the table.

"Bruce isn't the only one who carries kryptonite." she said, smugly.

Bruce smirked at both the comment and at Clark's dumbfounded face. Black Canary wiped some blood off of Clark's nose with a tissue and showed it to Zatara.

"Will this do?"

"I believe so." he said, carefully picking up the tissue and placing it on the table. Zatara put on his hat and held his wand tightly in front of him. He breathed deeply and concentrated as he prepared to say the spell.

"_Ekam acilper fo S'kralc daeh."_

Almost instantaneously, the blood transformed into the a perfect replica of Clark's head. While some Leaguers like Barry were fascinated by this, others like Clark were extremely creped out. Batman examined the head, trying not to look at its wide eyes.

"Nice job, Zatara." GA said, patting him on the back.

"Thank you. Now we must hurry. We only have 30 minutes."

"No. Only founding members for this. The rest of you need to trace that video signal." Batman stated.

"We already tried to trace it." Green Arrow said.

Batman turned to him slowly and gave him an intense Bat glare that nearly burned holes in him. Ollie felt a shiver of fear go up and down his spine.

"So I'll just trace it again." he squeaked, quickly hiding behind his girlfriend.

Batman rolled his eyes behind his cowl and ran out of the room with the other founding members and they took off in their ship towards Star City. The head was put in a small blue cooler so that it wouldn't creep out anyone else, mainly Flash. Superman had put a black hoodie and sweatpants on over his costume so that he wouldn't be immediately recognized by Blackout. J'onn was thinking about M'Gann non stop. He couldn't imagine the terror she went through. He hoped that this plan would work so that she could be safe again. J'onn remembered the first time he had meet M'Gann.He was knocked out of his thoughts by Batman announcing that they were preparing to land.

They landed in the wooded area about a mile and a half from the coffee shop. The heroes got out of the ship and started towards the coffee shop. Once the shop was in sight, the Leaguers got in their positions. Batman, Flash, and Aquaman hid in the shadows while Hal and Wonderwoman hid in treetops. Clark put the black hood on his head and began walking towards the park across the street from the shop, trying not to attract any attention to himself. J'onn stepped out of the forest and held the cooler tightly in his hands. His eyes searched the area, but he didn't see anybody.

"_I do not see him." J'onn said, through the mental link._

"_He'll come, just stay in position." Batman ordered._

"_Ok."_

After a few more seconds, a figure appeared from behind the coffee shop. As he slowly walked into the moonlight, J'onn saw that it was Blackout.

"_He is here."_

"_Good, just stick to the plan."_

The hero started to walk towards him and the two met in the middle of the lot.

"Hello J'onn. How are you?"

"Where is M'Gann?" J'onn asked.

"We'll get to that later. Now, set the cooler down and step back." Blackout ordered, coldly.

He did as he was told and set the blue cooler down slowly on the cement lot. J'onn stepped back and watched carefully as Blackout opened the cooler and he chuckled.

"Wow, J'onn. I didn't know you had it in you. Killing the last son of Krypton. Surprising what people do for family."

Blackout closed the small cooler and picked it up. The villain turned to J'onn.

"Your niece is over there." Blackout said, pointing towards the bushes on the side of the building.

Without hesitation, J'onn flew towards the bushes at top speed and began throwing leaves and branches to the side. He soon saw M'Gann laying on the ground with finger shaped bruises around her neck and one of her legs was facing the wrong direction. She was half naked and covered in cuts and bruises.

"M'Gann are you ok?" he asked.

She didn't answer him.

"M'Gann!"

Still no answer. He put his ear to her chest and paled as he didn't hear her heart beating. J'onn immediately took her in his arms.

"_I found M'Gann, but she needs medical attention." J'onn said, quickly._

He waited for a response, but didn't get one from his teammates.

"_My friends, are you in trouble?"_

"_Turn around and find out." a deep voice said._

Martain Manhunter felt his heart stop. It was Blackout. He had hacked their mental link. He turned around to see a Blackout smirking with a bunch of Joker's goons behind him. 6 goons came to the front and dropped his unconscious teammates in front of him in a pile. He saw small objects in their necks. Tranquilizer darts, that sneaky punk. He needed to contact the Watchtower. Before he could do anything, an overwhelming headache came over J'onn and he clutched his head in pain. J'onn looked up slowly at the villain standing over him.

"You're not the only person with psychic powers."

As Blackout kneeled down to his level, the pain became more intense and unbearable. He felt his physically and mental strength vanishing. The villain kicked J'onn in the face and tore his niece from his arms. Blackout rubbed her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The hero used what little strength he had left to growl at the villain.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Simple. I want to play another game."

Then darkness overcame him.

**Please review and I'll send you a Blackout dart board! =)**


	14. Unimaginable

Hey everybody! This chapter will be a two in one. Shout out to YJkidflashfanatic1299, Brightpath2, spencerlonewolf, jasmine nightshade, Bobby Corwen, Alchemist15, thunder angel13, Guest that reads, Gabsters, 2 guests, Lakeshine, WaterbendingGrayson, gabylokita41, Amalthea Todd, QUEENOFTHEDEMONS, and Archergirl224!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout!

Robin was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. His entire body was numb from the pain. He could hear the cries of his teammates in the background. This was probably their first time seeing anybody being tortured. The pain in his shoulder was agonizing and every time he tried to move, it was like a dagger in his shoulder. He slowly looked up Zatanna, who was crying her eyes out. She was beating herself up inside. How could she let this happen? Her boyfriend was hanging in front of her, suffering and all she could was watch. Zee kept searching her mind for any spell that could get them out of this, but she always came up empty.

The loud creaking of the steel door echoed throughout the room. Joker and Blackout walked into the room, side by side. Blackout looked at the team and smirked. Then he turned to Robin and chuckled quietly.

"I see you've been busy." Blackout said, turning to Joker.

"Yep. Just giving bird boy a welcome back present." Joker said, giggling madly.

"Let me help."

Blackout walked in front of Robin and punched him so hard in the stomach that the sound of his bones breaking echoed through the room. Rob screamed loudly, as the pain nearly tore him in half. The villain laughed as his misery and without hesitation, delivered another sickening blow to his stomach. Robin started to drift into unconsciousness. Blackout growled at this and reached in his back pocket. He pulled out a large needle with a clear liquid inside and jabbed it into Robin's leg. After a few seconds, Dick's eyes were the size of quarters and he was wide awake.

"Adrenaline. I don't need you falling sleep on me." Blackout said, tapping Robin's cheek.

The villain grabbed what remained of his shirt and ripped it off of his body. This gave everyone a full view of the extent of his injuries. Wally took one look at him and threw up what little he had in his stomach. Blackout walked over to Joker's black bag and pulled out a breading tool with a smiley face on the end. He quickly lit a match and heated up the metal. Robin felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw the metal begin to turn a bright yellow/orange color. He quickly braced himself for the pain he was about to go through.

As soon as the scolding metal touched his skin, he screamed to the top of his lungs. The pain was indescribable. He heard his teammates screaming and begging and he also heard Joker cheering in the background. Blackout pulled the tool away from his skin and the tool dropped to the ground. Robin examined the permanent smiley face wound that was on his right side. He was breathing heavy and sweat was rolling off of him. The smell of his blood and burned skin lingered in the air. The only sounds in the room were the whimpers of his friends. Blackout pulled out a medium sized knife and held in front of the Boy Wonder's face.

"Beg bird boy. Beg for your life." Blackout ordered.

"Never." Robin growled. He would never beg to someone like Blackout. Ever. Blackout glared at him and a slow smile crept across his face.

"Fine. Have it your way Richard. Say hi to John and Mary for me."

With that the villain, thrust the knife into Robin's chest. He pushed it in as far as it could go and twisted it slowly until there was a circle shaped wound on him. Rob couldn't even speak. He didn't even feel any pain, he just felt an overwhelming numbness and then everything went away. All the pain and suffering he was experiencing went away. The Boy Wonder started hearing music playing. It was soothing. He didn't even think about where it was coming from, he just felt so tired. He slowly closed his eyes and darkness overtook him. He head rolled back and the room was dead silent.

The team couldn't even scream. They were too overwhelmed with the shock of what happened. Kaldur felt anger and sadness flowing through him. He was the leader. He was supposed to stop this from happening. Now it was too late. Conner was beating himself up. He was the boy of steel and he couldn't even save his little brother. Blackout and Joker were going to pay. Artemis and Wally were completely numb. The whole situation seemed like a bad dream, but they both knew that it was real, no matter how much they wanted to change it. That cheery boy with the annoying laugh who always had a smile on his face was gone. Rocket puked and stared at his body. She had never seen anybody tortured before, let alone killed. Robin didn't deserve this. Zatanna felt like someone just ripped out her heart and stomped on it. Her throat was sore from screaming so much and there was a puddle of tears below her. Robin couldn't be dead. He's Robin. She kept waiting for him to wake up and laugh, but he never did. Kaldur may have been the glue that kept the team together, but Robin was the light that showed them the way. Now that light was gone. Joker turned to Blackout practically jumping up and down. He hugged the man while chanting.

"DING DONG THE BIRDIE'S GONE!" to the top of his clown lungs.

Joker pressed the red button and Robin's body fell to the ground with sickening thud. The villain undid his chains and threw them to the side. Blackout stared at the boy for a minute and then kicked his body in the ribs. Robin didn't even move. He turned over his body and took the knife out of his chest. He wiped off the blood on his sleeve and then put it back in his belt. He turned around and facing the wall on the far side of the room.

"So Bruce, are you having fun yet?"

_Meanwhile _

The rest of the Justice Leaguers were on their way to the Star City coffee shop. They should've been back hours ago with M'Gann. The Leaguers landed next to the coffee shop. Everyone got out and started searching around for the missing heroes. Flash was searching the around the building when Dinah and Oliver called him over the comm link.

"Flash, we found their ship." Dinah said.

"Any sign of them?" he asked, hopeful.

"No, but it looks like there was a fight around here. I found a dart on the ground." Ollie said.

"Joker. Ok, I'll be over there in-"

He was cut off by a dull moaning sound. Flash followed the sound until he reached a bunch of bushes with broken branches sticking out of them. He bent down and looked inside. Barry's heart immediately stopped. M'Gann was laying there half naked and barely alive. Her leg needed medical attention and there was a large purple bruise on her rib cage. He checked her pulse and it was extremely weak and fading fast. Barry carefully picked up the teen and got back on his comm link.

"Flash to all Leaguers. I found M'Gann. She's badly injured and needs medical attention. Head over to the Cave immediately. Do not come to my location!"

He said quickly. Barry ran her over to the Cave medical bay and started an IV. The color slowly started to return to her face. He wrapped the teen in a blue blanket and sat by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. The remaining members of the League finally arrived at the Cave and waited for an update on M'Gann's condition. As soon as Barry stepped into the room, they all stood up.

"How's M'Gann?" Black Canary asked, trying to keep calm.

"She's going to be fine. She had a couple broken ribs and her kneecap was popped out of place. Otherwise she's fine. M'Gann should make a full recovery." Barry explained, with a smile on his face.

Sighs of relief filled the room, but were immediately replaced with feeling of hatred towards the two villains.

"Blackout is going to pay for this!" Roy growled, clenching his fists and walking back and forth.

"Yes he will, but we need to stay calm for M'Gann's sake." Dinah said, trying to calm his down even though she was thinking the exact same thing. It took all of her willpower and years of training to keep it in. M'Gann didn't deserve this. None of them did.

"Barry, did he rape her?" Green Arrow asked, causing the room to turn silent again.

"Surprisingly, no, but he did beat her like a dog."

The tension in the room was eased a bit, but not by much. Black Canary walked to M'Gann's room. She turned to her and immediately started to cry. Dinah comforted her and gave her a hug. She didn't squeeze too tight, because she was afraid she would break her. M'Gann was already a fragile girl, but right now, she was like glass. Dinah wiped the tears from her face as she tried to calm her down.

"It's ok, M'Gann. It's over." She said, as she looked at the finger shaped bruises on her neck.

"No it's not. It's not over for Conner and Robin and the others. They're still suffering. Who knows what he's doing to them if they're not already dead." M'Gann said, quietly.

"Hey. Don't think like that. We're going to find the others and everything's going to be alright." Black Canary comforted.

"Where's my uncle?" she asked, changing the subject.

"M'Gann. We don't know. He disappeared when he and the founding members went looking for you."

Miss M stared at her a minute before dropping her head in shame and covering her eyes with her hands. Black Canary went to comfort her, but Barry stopped her and shook his head. Dinah sighed heavily and left the room with the speedster.

M'Gann sat her head up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She concentrated and her eyes began to turn a bright green as she set up a mental link.

"_Any problems?" a deep voice asked._

"_No master. Everything is going according to plan."_

"_Excellent. Keep up the good work."_

"_I will, Blackout."_

**Wow, I gave y'all a double cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! =)**


	15. The Final Game

Hey everybody! I have some things to say. First, thanks you getting me to over 200 reviews! The most I've ever gotten! Ever! Second, sorry for the long update, but I'm back. **This is dedicated to the 20 children who died in the Conneticut shooting. May they rest in peace. **Shoutout to I am the Catalyst, blazing wing, RobinMakesMeHappy, YJkidflashfanatic1299, spencerlonewolf, BurningBright222, fofo amr, Bumbleboy92, Arhcergirl224, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Angel of Darkness, Guest, Guest that reads, Guest 2, QUEENOFTHEDEMONS, Believe-daydream-Fly529, Brightpath2, Amalthea Todd, Gabsters, firecracker, not-exactly-the-truth, That dorky blonde, Alchemist15, Bobby Corwen, gabylokita41, Mockingjay013, jasmine nightshade, Wingd knight and Karin Matthews!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Bruce was practically shaking with anger against his steel chains. Blackout and Joker just tortured his son to the point where bones where sticking out of different parts of his body. He, along with the other founding members were forced to watch the horror behind a sheet of one way glass. The team couldn't see them, but they could see and hear everything that was going on and were completely helpless. Now, he laid lifeless on the cold cement floor. Batman refused to believe it. He refused to believe, that Robin, his apprentice, the light of his life, his son was dead. In his mind, he knew that the major injury to his chest was lethal, but his heart wouldn't accept it.

Bruce turned to Diana, who was crying her eyes out. Her cheeks were stained with tears. Dick was her son and as his mother, it was her job to protect him no matter what. She had failed her son. The warrior princess could only watch as Joker grabbed Robin by his ankles and started dragging his body around the room. As his blood smeared on the gray floor, Blackout pressed a button and the glass disappeared. Zatanna looked up at the Leaguers chained in front of her and immediately wept. She closed her eyes tightly, not having the heart to face the man whose son was killed because of her.

Once Joker finished smearing the blood around the room, he dragged the body in Batman's view and turned him on his back so that his pale face was staring up at him. Bruce growled loudly at the word smeared in his son's blood. _Ha. _He wanted to slaughter both villains right then and there. Blackout walked over to him and smirked.

"So Bruce, are you having fun?" he asked.

"You're going to regret that." Batman growled, giving him a bat glare.

"Oh Batman. Poor, helpless Batman. You're threats don't scare me one little bit. I admit, I couldn't believe that the Dark Knight of Gotham was the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. It's shocking who lays behind the mask of a hero." Blackout said, walking back and forth.

The team stared wide eyed at what the villain just said. Batman was Bruce Wayne? It didn't make any sense, but when they actually thought about it, Bruce did have the resources to get the equipment that Batman uses. There was only one question in their minds. How did he knew all of this?

"What do you want?" Superman asked, through gritted teeth.

"Oh Clark, it's actually very simple. I want to play one last game. The final game. Once it is over, you all can leave. I will choose two heroes to compete in a special obstacle course that I designed. It will test your strengths, weaknesses and expose the secrets you try so hard to keep hidden from the world. At the end of the course, the two heroes will fight it out in the arena. Once it's over, I'll let you all go."

"If you think we'll play your game, you're crazier than Joker!" Artemis yelled.

Blackout turned to her and smirked.

"You're right. You don't have to do anything, but I would think that you would like to stop the other Leaguers from dying." Blackout said, smugly.

The statement knocked everyone off guard and an immediate silence fell over the room until Superboy broke it.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your little girlfriend works for me now."

"What?! She would neve-"

"She did. Well, not of her free will at least." Blackout explained, getting in the boy's face.

Martain Manhunter started pulling at his chains harder.

"What did you do to M'Gann?!" he yelled.

"At first I was thinking of killing her and letting you find the body, but then I decided to make her my own little puppet. M'Gann is under my complete and total control. The other Leaguers already found her and are treating her injuries. She informed me a few minutes ago that she successfully planted a bomb in Mount Justice. It has enough power to take out the entire city of Tokyo. All I have to do is say the word and she'll detonate it, killing her and everyone else inside. So, what's it gonna be?" Blackout asked, looking around the room.

"We'll play." Batman said, after a minute of silence.

Blackout smiled and Joker started jumping up and down giggling. The villain's eyes searched the room looking for the two perfect contestants. He finally made a decision in his mind and pressed a button. Immediately, Batman and Zatanna were released from their chains. As soon as they stood up, everyone gasped. Batman had to fight Zatanna.

"You're a sick man, you know that Blackout?" Batman asked, glaring at him.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. The best is yet to come. By the way, there's one little detail I forgot to mention."

"What?"

"The final battle will be a fight to the death."

_Meanwhile_

Beautiful, soothing music filled the air surrounding Robin. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a beautiful, lush field and the blue, shimmering water. He looked down at his body and saw that all of his injuries were gone. His once torn and bloody uniform was now as good as new. The Boy Wonder stood up and looked around the area where he was. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Blackout stabbing him, then everything went black.

He started walking through the field. Everything was so beautiful and calm here. Robin felt the warm sun on his skin and the smell of fresh roses filled his nose. It wasn't like anything he had ever experienced before. Dick was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the girl in front of him until he tripped over her. The fall didn't hurt, it actually kind of tickled.

"Hi." the girl said, waving at him. She looked about 8 or 9 with long blonde hair, brown eyes and a white sundress on.

"Hi, who are you? Where did you come from?"

"My name's Emily, your guardian angel."

"Where did you come from?"

She simply pointed up towards the sky.

"Y-you came from heaven?"

Emily nodded and helped him to his feet. Robin suddenly realized something that made sadness wash over him.

"So, I'm dead?"

She nodded for the third time and took his hand.

"Wait, if you came from heaven, then where am I?"

"You're in the Inbetween. You can't decide whether you want to go back to earth or move on." Emily explained, walking with Robin.

"It's so beautiful here. I don't want to leave." Robin said, looking at the birds.

"I was hoping you would say that. Follow me."

The boy wonder followed the girl towards a colorful tent. He immediately recognized it. It was tent to Haley's circus. The place where he grew up. Robin could hear the crowd cheering and his uncle Haley announcing the Flying Graysons' performance. Before he knew it, he was just inches from the tent. He looked down at Emily, who was shining brightly.

"Are you ready to see your parents?" she asked.

"More than I'll ever be."

With that, Robin followed Emily into the tent and he was surrounded by a white light.

**Wow, this took a long time to write! Please review! P.S, submit any ideas you have for one of the games. =)**


	16. Free as a Bird

Hey everybody! Merry Christmas Eve! As a present to my fans, this chapter will show Robin in heaven! Enjoy! P.S, I still have need two more ideas for the games. Shout out to musicgirlforever101, Amalthea Todd, spencerlonewolf, Nightwing's Assistant, Ann B-010, young justice fan, Poseidon'sdaughter3, BurningBright222, Brightpath2, Archergirl224, Bumbleboy92, Alchemist15, Gabsters, Guest that reads, Lakeshine, guest lover, Batbrat, Massacrerose, firecracker x x, ScienceJedi, and Guest!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Emily.

Robin opened his eyes and saw that he was surrounded by white. He looked over at Emily, who was glowing like a star and he saw something on her back. His eyes widened when he realized that they were wings. Angel wings. She really was an angel. He touched gently rubbed her wings. They were like Shayera and Katar's wings only softer. Robin noticed that his gloves were gone. He looked down at his body and saw that his uniform was gone too. He was wearing a white silk like shirt with white pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he didn't mind. Dick was standing on something soft, almost like cotton. He looked and stared wide eyed at the ground. He was standing on a cloud!

"You have pretty eyes." Emily said, looking up at him.

Robin stared at her for a minute. He felt his face and realized that his mask was gone. He felt weird without his mask on. It felt like a piece of him was missing.

"Thanks." Dick said, slowly.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but trust me you'll get used to life here. Me and your parents will be here to help you." she said, as she flew up in the air and spun around in a circle.

"That we will." a deep voice said, behind the boy wonder.

Robin's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the voice. He spun around quickly and saw his parents standing behind him with smiles on their faces. Dick's legs gave out and he collapsed in his mother's arms. He let go of all the emotions that he had kept hidden inside him for so long. They came flowing out of him like a river. She put his head on her chest and rocked him back and forth.

"Hush my little Robin. Everything's alright. We're here." Mary said, comfortingly.

Robin hugged her tighter and felt the tears roll down his face. He wanted this for so long. He missed them so much. John walked over to his son and ruffled his hair like he used to do before he fell. Emily smiled and landed next to Mary and Dick. The scene was so sweet. Robin looked up at his mother with red eyes. She looked stunning. She was dressed in a silk white dress with a rose in her hair. He had so many questions for her, he didn't know where to begin.

"I missed you." he said, quietly,

"We missed you too Dickie."

"I have so many questions for you."

"Well let's go home and talk." John said, bringing Robin to his feet.

"Home? I thought this was home." he said, confused.

Emily chuckled at him and patted his arm.

"This is like a downtown area. It's where new spirits are welcomed and they reunite with their loved ones. After that, they are given a house. It's either a house next to their loved ones or with their loved ones. Since you're a kid, you live with your parents. Do you get it?" Emily asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good, now let's fly."

Emily spread her wings and flew above Robin. He turned and saw his parents do they same thing. Their wings were bigger and they sparkled against the sun light.

"Come on Dick. Fly with us." Emily said, flying in circles around him.

"I-I don't know how." Dick stuttered.

"It's simple, Richard. Just focus on the weightlessness of air." John explained, to his son.

Dick closed his eyes and concentrated on the air. After a few seconds, he felt wings spring from his back and before he knew it he was a few feet above the ground. He smiled and started to fly around. Robin laughed and started doing flips in the air. He'd wanted to fly for so long. This was the ultimate gift. Being in the air felt natural to him.

"I'm glad you're having fun Richard, but we should head home." Mary said, gently grabbing him by the arm.

"Ok."

With that, they headed towards the house. Dick smiled as he looked down at the spirits below him. Everybody looked so happy and relaxed. The feeling of being in the air was the best feeling ever. They soon came upon a large house. As soon as they landed, the area around the house turned into a lush, bright green yard with an oak tree. Robin followed his family and Emily inside of the house.

After several hours of questions, tears and laughs, Robin decided to explore his new home. He wondered to a room with a picture of his purple elephant Peanut on it. He smiled and opened the door. His eyes widened at what he saw. The walls were covered in tons of pictures of him. Some were from his days at the circus, like the Flying Grayson's poster. Others were from his career as Robin. He smirked at the picture of him punching Joker in the face when he was only 10. That was a proud moment.

As he was looking at the pictures, he felt someone behind him. Dick turned and saw his mom standing behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"We have Emily take photos of you and then she gives them to us so we can put them here. Your father and I loved watching you grow up. I know it was hard losing us at such a young age, but you made it through."

"I had people to help me."

"I know. You had Bruce, Diana, Clark, Wally, and Roy. I also know you had a little girlfriend." she said, pointing to the picture of Zee and Robin kissing on News Years Day.

"That picture is one of my favorites."

He blushed slightly and then he realized that he had left Zee in the hands of the Joker and Blackout. Robin let his blue eyes go to the floor. Mary sensed this and comforted her son like only a mother could.

"She'll be ok."

"How do you know mom? I'm the most trained out of any of the team and I'm dead."

Mary was about to saw something, but John and Emily walked, well flew in.

"What's wrong Robin?" Emily asked.

"I left Zee and the others in the hands of Blackout and the Joker."

John sighed and looked at Emily.

"I knew this would happen."

Emily landed on the ground and gave Robin a certain look. He turned and saw the same look on his parents' faces.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not your time yet. You have to go back Richard."

**Please review! Still need one more idea for games. =)**


	17. Change of Heart?

Hey everybody! Shout out Believe-daydream-Fly529, Brightpath2, Archergirl224, YJkidflashfanatic1299, Bumbleboy92, thunder angel13, Guest that reads, juli, more NOW, guest, Ann B-010, Mockingjay013, musicgirlforever101, jasmine nightshade, WaterbendingGrayson, gabylokita24, Amalthea Todd, and Guest101!

Disclaimer: I don't the characters below except for Blackout.

The members of the team paled as soon as the words left Blackout's mouth. Batman and Zatanna would have to fight to the death. Bats overpowered her in every way. Zee wouldn't stand a chance even with her powers. Besides, Batman doesn't kill. Even though he could make a serial run crying to his mommy, he couldn't kill anybody, especially somebody that Robin cared about. Artemis didn't need mental powers to know that Zatanna was terrified beyond belief. I mean, she was going to have to fight the Dark Knight.

"Blackout, don't make her do this. Take me instead." Artemis said, to the villain.

"My game. My rules." he said, not even looking at her.

Blackout glanced over at Joker, who was poking Robin's dead body.

"Get away from him!" Diana yelled, angrily.

Joker looked up at her and giggled.

"Oh, is poor Wondy not having fun?" he mocked.

"You're not going to be having fun when I put my fist through your teeth." she hissed.

He frowned and dropped Robin like a rag doll. The clown stood up and grabbed a vile with a greenish gas inside. Diana struggled against her chains as she realized that it was Joker venom. Batman tried to go to her, but he was immediately thrown back by an invisible force field that surrounded him and Zatanna. He could only watch as the clown grabbed his princess's chin and forced her to make eye contact with him.

"Leave her alone Joker." he growled.

The clown looked at the Dark Knight and giggled at him. He was no threat to him right now. Joker smiled at Diana as he waved the vile in front of her face. She held her breath so that she wouldn't breathe it in. He frowned and started tickling her sides up and down. Wonderwoman bit her lip so that she wouldn't open her mouth.

"Why so serio-"

Joker was cut off by the overwhelming pain in the back of his shoulder. He looked on the wall and saw that there was blood splattered on it. The clown fell to the ground and look up as Blackout stood over him with a pistol in his hand.

"P-partner? W-why?"

"Simple. I work alone."

Before he could say anything else Blackout fired two bullets into of Joker's eyes. Then he delivered another five to his neck and torso. Once he was satisfied with his work, the villain pulled out a pocket knife and slashed the corners of Joker's mouth upward so that it looked like he was smiling. Blackout stood up and turned to see the members of the League and the Team with looks of confusion and relief on their faces.

"W-why did you save me?" Diana asked, completely shocked by the villain's actions.

He turned to her and she was shocked to see emotion in his eyes. There was something about those eyes that was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"You ask too many questions. Time for the first game."

With that, Batman and Zatanna disappeared and in their place was a large tv. Diana watched as Blackout walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

_Somewhere else in the building_

Zatanna opened her eyes and saw that she was in a long, dark hallway. She looked around quickly and realized that Batman wasn't with her.

"Batman!" she called.

She didn't get an answer.

"Batman! Where are you?!" Zee yelled, trying to walk in the dark.

She after hitting her leg on something for the third time, she decided to try a new spell she was working on.

"_Tel ereht eb thgil!_

The hallway immediately lit up with bright lights. Zee smiled at her handy work and started walking down the hallway. The young magician jumped as a voice boomed over the intercom.

"Nice work Zatanna. Your daddy would be proud of you." Blackout complimented.

"Where is Batman?"

"That's not important. Now, follow the trail below you."

Zee looked down and saw that she was standing in a puddle of red liquid. She didn't let her mind wonder to what it might be. The young magician followed the trail down the narrow hallway and it eventually led her to a door that had _Gas Room_ written on it with the red substance. The smell of it almost made her gag. Zatanna opened the door and stepped inside of the room. The lights flashed on and her eyes widened as she saw her dad in front of her. He was trapped inside of a metal cage that was hanging above a vat of boiling liquid. It must've been made of Nth metal other wise Blackout would've taped his mouth shut. **(A/N Nth metal cancels out magic. Same stuff Hawkwoman's mace is made of.)**

"Dad!"

Zatanna took a few steps towards him and the door closed behind her. Then Blackout's voice came over the intercom again.

"Oh, well look at this. The Zatara family is back together. Let's just hope it stays that way. Now, your dad is hanging over a pit of acid. The only way to save him is to enter the code in the computer next to you. The code located in the room connected to this one. It's located behind that door, but as we speak, the room is being filled with the toxic gas that comes from mixing ammonia and bleach together. You must search the entire room for the four numbers. If you fail to do this, your father will die and you will be trapped in this room for the rest of your days. You have 5 minutes. Go!"

Zatanna looked at her father one last time and ran to the door on the other side of the room. As soon as she opened the door, Zatanna fell to her knees as the gas burned her eyes and nostrils. She wobbled as she stood up and began searching for the code. The young magician started coughing uncontrollably as the gas burned her throat. The gas from the ammonia an bleach was cloudy so it was sort of hard to see in the room.

She tripped over something and fell flat on her face. Zee turned over and saw a number written on the floor. It was a number 5. She decided that she needed to get out of the room now before she passed out. She wobbled out of the room and put the first number in the computer. Her eyes widened at how much time she had left. 3:20.

Zatanna took a deep breath and ran into the room. With her adrenaline pumping, she started tearing apart everything in the room. She found a number 1 on inside of an empty crate and a 8 on the wall. She stumbled out of the room and put the next two numbers in the computer. Zee fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Her head was spinning and she felt like she had to throw up.

"One minute warning." Blackout said, over the intercom.

She took in much air as she could and went into the room one last time. By now, she was extremely weak. This was by far the hardest thing she ever had to do. Zatanna had searched every inch of the room and she still couldn't find the last number. Maybe Blackout was lying to her. Maybe there were only three numbers. The teen lost the feeling in her legs and fell to the ground. She slowly turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. She started to see bright lights dance in front of her eyes. As she was staring at the lights, she saw something red on the ceiling. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was a number. Zee shot up quickly and looked up at the number. It was a number 3.

With the last ounce of energy she had left in her body, she ran to the computer and punched in the number at 7 seconds. The cage stopped and was lifted away from the vat of acid. Under able to fight the weakness anymore, Zee fell to the ground with a loud thud. She immediately heard Blackout's voice.

"Congratulations Zatanna, you survive. For now."

Her eye's rolled to the back of her head and darkness came over her.

Hope you enjoyed! The next one will be Batman! Please review! P.S, I've been watching a lot of those videos lately. It even inspired me to write a cinnamon challenge story with the Team!** I have a challenge for my fans. I want somebody to create a story with 3 or more members of the League doing the cinnamon challenge. I will read it if you write one. =)**


	18. Coming Home

Hey everybody! Shout out to Brightpath2, Amalthea Todd, WaterbendingGrayson, musicforever101, jasmine nightshade, firecracker x x, Akira Verity, BurningBright222, Bumbleboy92, Poseidon'sdaughter3, thunder angel13, Ann-b010, Lakeshine, guest and minichurros123! A special shout out to I am the Catalyst who did my challenge! Nice job!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout and Emily.

Robin stared at his mom with a look confusion and fear. What did they mean it wasn't his time? His eyes shifted from one person to the next waiting for somebody to say something. Surprisingly, they all looked like they knew this was going to happen.

"W-what do you mean it isn't my time?" Dick stuttered.

"It's not your time to be with us. It means you still have some very important things you need to do. You need to go back, Richard." Mary explained, taking his hand.

Dick looked at his dad and Emily and they nodded slowly. The young hero felt sadness overwhelm him and hugged his dad tightly. He shushed him while rubbing small circles on his back.

"It's ok Dickie. It'll be alright."

"How can I just leave you guys?"

"We'll be watching over you. And when it's your time, we'll be waiting for you." Mary explained.

Robin looked up at his parents smiling faces. He knew everything was going to be alright. He could tell by the look in their eyes. Dick let go and Mary wiped a single tear from her son's face. Emily cleared her throat and everyone turned to her.

"I hate to break up this family moment, but we need to go Robin."

"How would I go back? The wound to my heart was fatal."

"Don't worry, I'll show you. Follow me." Emily said, flying out the door.

Robin and his parents followed her. They flew over a lush field with bright green grass and vibrant, multicolored flowers. This place was so amazing, Robin was sad that he would have to leave. Soon, they landed on the top of a large, grassy hill. He turned around an his eyes widened at what he saw. Rob was looking at Earth from above. He wished Wally was here to see this. He would totally freak. Dick saw spirits rising up from Earth in the forms of medium sized spheres. There were literally hundreds of them.

"What's going on?"

"Those are all the people on Earth who have just died." Emily explained.

"That's a lot of people."

"I know. It's sad."

"So, how am I going to get back to my body with a knife in my heart?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. You see, the process is very simple, but you need to get the timing just right."

Emily opened up her hand and Robin was almost blinded by the bright light that was coming from the object.

"I-is that a star?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Not just any star. Your star. When a baby is born, a new star appears in the sky. When that person dies, their star is given to their guardian angel. If that person dies too soon, their guardian angel will give them their star and it will not only send them back to their body, but it will also heal the fatal wounds on their body. It's like getting a second chance." she explained, placing the star in Robin's hands.

"What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is place it over your heart and before you know it, you'll be back in your body, but you have place it over your heart one minute after a person dies that is at least 50 feet from where your body is."

"When will that happen?" Robin asked, examining the star.

"Now! Somebody just died. Somebody evil and crazy.**(Hint. Hint)**"Emily exclaimed, rubbing her temples.

"Richard, you have to go before time runs out." John said.

Robin hugged his parents one last time. His mom bent down to his level and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you Mom."

"I'll miss you too my little Robin. Take care and tell Bruce his parents say hi."

Robin smiled and stepped away from them. He took a deep breath and placed the glowing star over his heart. Then his vision went white.

_Meanwhile_

Batman pulled out a flashlight from his utility belt and starting searching the hallway where he was.

"Zatanna." he called.

He waited for an answer, but he didn't get one. Bruce groaned. Blackout probably was probably playing another one of his twisted games with her. The Dark Knight just hoped that this mentor's daughter was alive. Soon the elder hero came open a wooden door with _Blood is Thicker Than Water_ written on it in a red liquid that smelled like death. He opened the door and his heart nearly stopped at what he saw. Alfred was trapped in a glass container with electric wires sticking out of the sides. Batman went to him and the door closed behind him. He saw a large, dark glass container on the other side of the room. Blackouts voice filled the room.

"Hello Batman. As you can see, you butler and legal guardian is in a little bit of a tough situation. Alfred is trapped in safety glass container with no way out. You may also notice that there are electric wires that line the upper part of the container. When the clock starts, water will start to fill his container. Once it gets past his chest, the wires will turn on and he will be electrocuted. The only way to save him is to play with my new pet."

The container lit up and revealed a human sized tiger with blood shot eyes and a chain with a key around its neck.

"As you can see, my new pet has a key around its neck. It's the key that unlocks the container. You get the key and unlock the container before time runs out. If you fail to do this, Alfred will be killed and you will become my pet's new chew toy."

"Where is Zatann-"

Batman had a sudden coughing spell. When he looked at his glove, he saw that there was blood on it.

"Oh by the way, as we speak, the room is being filled with concentrated nerve gas. Let's see how much that slows you down. As for Zatanna, you'll find out later. You have 2 minutes. Go!"

His voice went off the tiger's glass cage opened up. He immediately ran at the Dark Knight and pounced on him. Bruce struggled to get the animal off of him as he felt the effects of the nerve gas. He groaned loudly as he felt the angry animal bit down into his shoulder. Batman reached for his utility belt and realized that it wasn't there. Great. Time for Plan B. He pried the animal off of his shoulder and then head butted him.

The tiger whimpered a little and fell to the floor. He glanced over at Alfred and saw that the water was up to his waist and he only had 45 seconds left. Bruce started to wobble a little bit and his head was starting to spin. He didn't know whether it was from the nerve gas or the blood loss. He needed to get that key now. The Dark Knight looked up and saw that the tiger was gone. He turned around and was immediately tackled by the animal. He screamed as the animal's claws sank into his flesh. Bruce looked and saw that the key was right in front of him. He used his hand that wasn't pinned by the animal's weight to punch it in the jaw. The animal whimpered and this gave Bruce enough time to grab the key.

He stood up and went over to the glass container. Batman looked at Alfred as the water was dangerously close to his shoulders. Bruce put the key in the lock and screamed as he felt the tiger bite his side. With what little strength he had left to knee the wild animal in the throat. It let go and fell to the ground. The Dark Knight turned the key and all the water was drained from the container at 15 seconds. Alfred stepped out of the container and immediately went to Bruce who looked like he was going to pass out. Most of his uniform was torn and stained with blood. The tiger came at him again, but he stopped a few inches short and stood as still as a statue. As if in a trance, he turned around and went back to the glass container.

Bruce lost the feeling in his legs and fell to the ground. He felt Alfred rub his back as he started coughing uncontrollably. He tasted blood in his mouth and his head was pounding.

"Master Bruce, you need medical attention."

"Fne, Alfd." he slurred, letting go of the butler's hand.

"Congratulations Bruce, you survive. For now."

Not able to fight it anymore, Bruce let darkness over take him.

_Back with the others_

By now, most of the heroes in the room crying. Blackout was more than just any villain. He was pure evil. These weren't games, they were death chambers. Diana was praying that Bruce's injuries weren't as bad as they appeared in the video. Next was the battle. She tried to keep herself from thinking about it, but she couldn't deny it any longer. Bruce and Zatanna would go into battle and one of them wouldn't be coming back alive. How many people would have to die on this mission? She glanced at Robin's body and wept. Her baby was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly, a glowing white light surrounded Robin's body. It got brighter and brighter until everyone had to close their eyes to keep it from blinding them. When it dimmed, Diana opened up her eyes and saw that Robin's body was gone. Her eyes quickly searched the area.

"Where's Robin's body?" she asked, looking around.

Suddenly, a familiar cackle filled the room and echoed off the walls. Everyone looked at each other wide eyed. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Robin was dead. Then, they saw him. Robin dropped from the ceiling and stood in front of everybody smiling. His body was completely healed and his uniform was as good as new. It was like nothing happened to him.

"So, what I miss?"

**Please review! =)**


	19. Revealed Origins

Hey everybody! Shout out to Archergirl224, random obsession, Believe-daydream-Fly529, BurningBright222, gabylokita41, AelitaoftheWolves, Mockingjay013, spencerlonewolf, Brightpath2, Nightwing's- Assistant, Guest that reads, Guest, WaterbendingGrayson, Lunabell Star, Lakeshine, Abbie-As-Sue.29, thunder angel13, firecracker x x, Guest, Ann b-010, Amalthea Todd, Guest, jasmine nightshade, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Bumbleboy92, Blaze Grason aka Dark Wing and Alchemist15! **This chapter contains Blackout's origin.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Everyone stared in amazement at the Boy Wonder. Nobody could wrap their brains around it. Just a few minutes ago, Robin was laying on the ground bleeding heavily, with broken bones sticking out of his body and a knife in his chest. Now he stood before everybody as good as new. It was like nothing ever happened to him. Wally thought that his mind was playing tricks on him.

"R-Rob, is that you?" Wally asked, completely astonished.

"Yeah, it's me."

"H-how are you alive?" Diana asked, close to tears.

"It's a long story."

The Boy Wonder heard a small splash. He looked down and saw Joker laying on the ground with 7 bullet wounds in his body. Dick immediately knew that Joker was the evil spirit that Emily was talking about. He stepped away from the clown's body and started checking everyone's injuries. It didn't take long for Robin to realize that Batman and Zatanna were gone.

"Where's Zee and Batman?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked at each other. Diana took a deep breath and looked at her baby bird.

"Robin, they're with Blackout. He has them playing some more of his twisted games. The last round is about to start."

"Last round?"

"Bruce and Zatanna have to fight to the death."

Robin stared at Diana like she was crazy. His brain could barely process what she just said. Bruce and Zee fighting to the death? Just when he thought Blackout couldn't get any sicker. The Boy Wonder felt anger flowing through his veins. Dick growled and ran towards the metal door.

"Richard, where are you going?"

"To find my dad and girlfriend."

Before anyone could respond, the Boy Wonder was gone.

_Meanwhile_

Zatanna heard somebody calling her name in the distance, but she didn't have the strength to open them. She yelped when she felt an electric shock go up her spine and opened her blue eyes. Zee's eyes searched the room were she was. It was made completely of cement and there was a large metal door on the far side of the room. She looked down at her body and saw that she was restrained to a medical cot with an IV in her arm.

"Sleep well?" Blackout asked, walking into the room.

The young magician braced herself for whatever Blackout had planned for her, but she didn't expect what happened next. The villain removed her restraints and brushed some of her hair behind her ear. Zee stared at the man with a look of fear and confusion as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed.

"W-what's going on?" she asked, terrified for what he might do next.

"I'm giving you the antidote for the ammonia and bleach mixture you inhaled. I need you at your best for the final round. You'll be fighting for your life."

"Why are you helping me? Why not just let me die in the battle?"

He stared at her for a second before, before squeezing the bag connected to her IV. She slowly felt her strength come back and sat up on the bed.

"I wanted to give you some what of a chance of surviving." Blackout said.

Zatanna looked at the villain curiously. Why was he suddenly helping her? And why did his eyes look so familiar to her? She needed some answers.

"Why are you suddenly helping us?

The villain turned to her sharply before sigh heavily and flopping down in the chair.

"Helping people runs in the family." he said, looking down.

She stared at him wide eyed. What did he mean by in the family? As if reading her mind, the villain stood up and removed his mask. Zatanna couldn't believe her eyes. Blackout looked like the male version of Wonder woman. The blue eyes, the black hair, even the way they talked was the same now that she thought about it.

"I'm Daniel, Prince of Themyscira."

"Y-you're Wonderwoman's brother?"

He nodded slowly.

"But how?"

"You see, from birth was driven down the path of a villain. My mother, Queen Hippolyta told my sister lies all her life. She said that she made her from clay and she breathed life into her."

"That isn't true?"

"Of course not. You might as well say that elephants can fly. The truth is that my mother had a relationship with a god named Hades. The two were madly in love and thus they were… intimate with each other. Then she gave birth to two children. Me and Diana, but she didn't want me. She stuck to her rule of no men on Themyscira. So, when I was only a baby, I was taken to Man's World by one of her servants and left outside of an orphanage. After being bounced from foster home to foster home, I got sick of it and ran away. I lived on the streets and made a name for myself. Blackout. You know why they called me that?"

"No." Zee said, totally engrossed in his story.

"Because if anybody got in a fight with me, they would blackout for days. Thus the name. When I turned 18 I decided that I could make more than just people on the streets fear me, so I became Blackout. After about 2 years, I caught the eye of two villains. Ra ha Ghul and Professor Ivo. Ra taught me how to fight and Ivo made me gadgets to scare everyone that crossed my path. It was great until they wanted me to join their little organization, so I bailed, teamed up with Joker and well, you know the rest." Daniel explained, leaning back in the chair.

"How did you know you were Amazon?"

"I have a photographic memory. I've remembered everything that's ever happened to me since I was born."

The room was filled with silence. How could the guy who beat up Kid Flash, tortured her teammates and killed Robin **(A/N remember, she doesn't know he's alive yet) **be Wonderwoman's brother? They were complete opposites, but that does explain why he saved Diana. He was looking out for his sister. Blackout stood up and took the IV out of her arm.

"You should be fully up to strength now. It's time to go." Blackout said, putting on his mask.

Zatanna got off the bed and stood up next to the villain. He clicked a button and the two disappeared out of the room. Zatanna reappeared in the arena a good 15 feet away from Batman. Both his shoulder and side were wrapped in white bandages. What did Blackout do to him? Before she could say anything, Blackout's voice filled the large arena.

"Hello Batman, hello Zatanna. Welcome to the final round on my games and for one of you, it's the end of the line. Now for this battle, anything goes. You both of you have to keep fighting until somebody goes down and stays down. Good luck heroes, you'll need it. Let the battle begin!"

With that, Blackout's voice went off. Zatanna looked back at Batman and saw that he gone. Her eye quickly surveyed the area, but the Dark Knight was nowhere to be found.

"_Now I know where Robin gets that from." she thought._

The young magician took a few steps forward and a batrang landed in front of her. She smirked, thinking that he missed her. Zee didn't realize that it was an exploding batarang until the weapon exploded, sending her flying into the wall behind her. She shook off the shock. Zatanna gasped and ducked just as Batman punched the area where her head would've been.

Batman growled and grabbed her by the throat. She grabbed his hands and tried to loosen his grip on her neck. As soon as she touched him, she immediately sensed something was very wrong. Before she could anything, he slammed her into the wall over and over again. Each time was more painful than the last. She needed to think of something fast before he killed her.

"_Esaeler em. Nommus eht Gnitghil." _she choked out.

The Dark Knight dropped her before mere seconds before lighting came down from the sky and struck him. He groaned loudly and fell to his knees. Zatanna levitated above him, to give herself some time.

"Blackout, what did you do to Batman?" Zee yelled.

"It's called Mind Control sweetheart. I knew Batman wouldn't kill you and your powers aren't strong enough to kill the all Mighty Dark Knight, so I decided to make him my little puppet. You know what they say, a bird that can sing, but won't sing…"

The villain paused and watched as Batman threw a bataraong at Zatanna. It exploded behind her and sent the teen flying to the ground.

"Must be forced to sing. Good luck Zatanna."

She groaned and rubbed her head. Batman grabbed the teen by her hair and flung her into the wall on the other side of the stadium. Zatanna fell to the ground with a thud. Her entire body hurt and her muscles felt like they were on fire. The young magician felt her arms trembling as she tried to get up. She gulped when she heard the whoosh of Batman's cape behind her. He raised his steel toed boot and stomped on her back. She screamed and fell back to the ground. Zee tasted blood in her mouth and she was sure that she had some broken ribs.

The brainwashed Batman pulled out his tazar and electrocuted the young girl. Zatanna screamed to the top of her lungs and convulsed violently on the ground. He turned it off and put it back in his utility belt. By now, the teen was whimpering and shaking. She was praying that it would be over soon. Zee coughed and saw her blood stain the arena floor. She was too weak to try any more spells. As a lost resort, the young magician tried to crawl away. The Dark Knight saw this and grabbed her by her ankles. He spun her around in the circle and threw her across the arena. She landed on her back, bouncing a little when she landed on the arena floor. Zatanna could barely move and she could feel tears in her eyes. She had never been in this much pain. She looked up at the Dark Knight with half lidded eyes.

"Finish her off." Blackout ordered.

Batman pulled out a batarang and held it so that the sharp end was facing her. Zatanna knew that this was the end for her. She let a tear slip down her face as she thought about her dad and team. Too may lives were already lost on this mission. The magician started thinking about Robin and more tears slipped down her face.

"_At least we'll be together."_

Zee took a deep breathe and watched as the Dark Knight held the sharp batarang above his head. The brainwashed hero was about to thrust the weapon into her when another batarang came out of nowhere and knocked it out of his hand. Zee's eyes quickly followed the batarang as it returned to the person who threw it. Her heart nearly stopped at what she saw.

Standing on one of the arena walls in all his glory was the one and only Boy Wonder. His cape was flowing and the sun was shining behind him as he caught the weapon with ease. Zatanna smiled widely at him. Her Boy Wonder was back and nobody was going to take him away.

**Please review! =)**


	20. The Reunion

Hey everybody! Thank you all for getting me to over 300 reviews! I love my fans! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story. Only one more chapter before the end! =(. Shout out to Brightpath2, MagicalMidnightMoon, Believe-daydream- Fly529, AelitaoftheWolves, thunder angel13, firecracker x x, Poseidon'sdaughter3, Archergirl224, YJkdfashfanatic1299, random obession, Amalthea Todd, Guest192, Blaze Grason aka Dark Wing, Lunabella Star, minichurros123, Ann b 010, gabylokita41, Bumbleboy92, Chalant101 and Lakeshine!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

Zatanna stared at the Boy Wonder in amazement as he stood on the arena wall with his hands on his hips and an intense bat glare on his face. She couldn't understand how he could've survived being tortured and having a knife thrust into his chest, but she couldn't bring herself to care about the details. All that mattered was that Robin was back and nobody was going to take him away. Batman turned sharply towards the Boy Wonder and growled as he jumped down from the wall.

The Dark Knight came at him, but Robin flipped over him and landed gracefully a few feet behind him. The Boy Wonder quickly threw 3 birdarangs at his mentor. They exploded as soon as they came in contact with him. Robin turned to check on Zatanna, but was suddenly grabbed by his cape and thrown into the arena wall. Dick groaned as he came in contact with the wall and fell the ground with a loud thud. The brainwashed hero pulled out another batarang and turned to Zatanna.

She tried to get away, but she was in so much pain. Zee was quickly searching her mind for a spell to get her out of the situation, but kept coming up empty. The elder hero pulled her hair back so that more of her neck was exposed to him and placed the sharp edge of the weapon into her skin. Zatanna hissed in pain as the weapon began to break through her skin and a trickle of blood ran down her neck.

Robin groaned and slowly lifted himself up from the arena floor. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw Bruce starting to slit Zatanna's throat. He got up quickly and ran at a pace that would make KF jealous. He was not going to let her down. The Boy Wonder jumped on Batman's back and wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. The brainwashed hero growled and stood up from the young magician. He plucked him off of his back and threw him to the ground like a rag doll. Batman placed his steel toed boot on the boy's chest and started to put his weight on Robin's chest. The Boy Wonder groaned as he struggled to get the elder man's foot off of him. It felt like he was being run over by a truck.

Zatanna watched in horror as Robin struggled to breathe as Bruce put more pressure on his chest. She had to do something before he was killed. Again. The young magician took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She ignored the pain coursing through her body and concentrated on her power within her. She knew what she was about to do was dangerous. If it wasn't done perfectly it would kill her, but the magician didn't care. Robin was worth the risk . He saved her countless times on missions. Now it was her time to save him.

Zee started levitating above the ground and her eyes started glowing a bright yellow. She turned and stared at the two for a moment. She held out hand and a circle with symbols around it appeared in the center of her palm. Suddenly, a bright white light shot out of her hand and knocked Batman all the way across the arena. He hit the wall so hard that it collapsed on contact. Robin stared wide eyed at his girlfriend in disbelief. How did she do that. After a few seconds, the magician's eyes stopped glowing and she fell out of the sky only to be caught by Robin at the last second.

"Zee?"

Zatanna groaned slightly and opened her eyes. As soon as she saw Robin, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the lips. He kissed her back, savoring every last moment of her lips on his. All the raw emotions that they experienced over the past few days were realized in one passionate moment. After they finished, Zatanna broke down and cried into the Boy Wonder's chest. Dick rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Shh. It's ok Zee." Robin comforted, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"H-how are you alive?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'll tell you later, but right now we need to-"

Robin was cut off by a beeping sound near by. He turned his head slightly and paled as he saw a blinking batarang stuck in the ground next to them. Before he could get a word out, the weapon exploded and sent the two heroes back 25 feet. They landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Robin groaned and he sat up off the arena floor. He looked up and saw Zatanna laying on the ground a few feet away. The force of the blast must've knocked her out.

As soon as Dick stood up, he noticed that the area around was too quiet. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he turned around. He was immediately punched in the jaw and sent a couple feet back. Before he could even sit up, he earned a sickening blow to the stomach. Robin groaned and looked up as Batman straddled him and wrapped his giant hands around his neck.

The Boy Wonder immediately started clawing at the man's hands, but his grip wouldn't loosen. Robin tried to reach for his utility belt, but it was blocked by his mentor's body. Dick started to feel dizzy and the edges of his vision were going white. As he gasped for breath, he looked into the eyes of the man behind the cowl. Into the eyes of Bruce Wayne. His mentor and father. He knew that the only way he would survive was if he snapped Bruce out of it.

"B-Bruce. Y-you have t-to fight it. Y-you're stronger than him. Fight it." he begged, his voice straining with each word. The brainwashed hero continued to squeeze his son's throat. Dick started to lose the feeling in his body and he was feeling extremely lightheaded. His gasps were becoming slower and quieter and he stared up at his mentor with half lidded eyes.

"Ta-ti." he gasped.

Robin looked up at his mentor weakly and watched helplessly as he continued to strangle him. His vision was getting blurry and his head was spinning. Dick took what he thought was going to be his last breath. All of sudden, Bruce's grip on his neck loosen and he immediately took in as much air as he could. Soon after, he completely removed his hands.

"D-dick?" Bruce muttered, as his head started to clear.

"Yeah, dad. It's me. I'm back."

Bruce stared at Dick in disbelief. It couldn't be. It was too good to be true. Dick was dead. No matter how much he didn't want to accept it, his little bird was dead and nothing was going to change that. This imposter had to be one of Blackout's games. Batman up stood up off the boy and watched carefully as he got up too. Robin felt tears start to form in his eyes when he saw Bruce start to glare at him.

"Bruce, it's me Dick. Your son." Robin said, stepping closer to him, but he kept glaring at him

"You're not my son. My son's dead." Bruce said, with a combination of anger and sadness in his voice.

Dick was taken back a bit that Bruce didn't believe that it was really him. Bruce had already shut his heart out from any and all possibilities of him coming back. The Boy Wonder knew that there was only one thing that would convince Bruce that it was really him. Robin moved his hands to his mask and removed it from his face. Bruce's eyes widened behind his cowl and he stared dumbfounded into Dick's baby blue eyes. He smiled and stepped forward. He grabbed Batman's cowl and pulled it down, revealing Bruce Wayne. His idol, mentor and above all, father.

"It's really me tati. I'm back." Dick said, looking straight into his eyes. He immediately saw a change in the man. His eyes softened and he saw a prickle of tears in the man's eyes. Bruce's large, muscular arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Robin hugged him back and let the tears roll down his face and onto the Dark Knight's suit.

"I missed you tati." Robin whimpered.

"I missed you too, my little bird." Bruce said, not even trying to stop the tears that fell from his face. He never wanted to let Dick go. It amazing having his son back in his arms. He smiled warmly and ruffled his son's hair. He didn't even care how he survived the torture at the moment. All that mattered was that he had his son back. The two stayed like this for awhile before breaking away from each other. Batman stooped down to Robin's level and wiped away the remaining tears from the Boy Wonder's face. The Dark Knight felt his heart drop when he his eyes drifted to the large, finger shaped bruises around his neck.

"I-I'm so sorry Dickie. I didn't mean to hurt you. If you hadn't snapped me out of it when you did then…" Bruce couldn't even finish his sentence. Just the thought of him almost killing Robin made his heart ache. The Boy Wonder put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Blackout was controlling you."

The Dark Knight growled at the sound of the villain's name. This guy was the most sinister villain he had ever faced since he became Batman. He wanted to skin the man alive for what he did not only to his son, but to the entire team. Blackout was going to pay. Batman was knocked out of his thoughts by a soft groan coming from behind him. The two heroes turned around and saw that Zatanna was starting to wake up. Robin immediately went to her and helped her to her feet.

"Zatanna, are you ok?" Bruce asked.

"Sore, but I'll manage." Zatanna said, giving him a small smile.

Batman scanned the girl's body. Her clothes were ripped, she was covered in cuts and bruises and she had blood on her collar from the wound on her neck. What did he do to her? He clenched his fists and growled loudly.

"Blackout is going to pay for this." he hissed, through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of Blackout, where is he?"

_Meanwhile_

Blackout stared wide eyed at the camera in the control room. This could not be happening. Robin was supposed to be dead? How did he survive? Along with being tortured by Joker, the kid had a frickin' knife in his chest. There was no possible way he could've survived. This was so not part of his plan. For the first time ever, Blackout was scared.

The villain/prince got up from his chair and started pacing around the room. He needed to come up with a plan fast. Daniel's eyes started searching the room and soon they landed on Joker's black bag. He kept it as a little souvenir to remind him of his latest kill. Blackout kneeled down and opened the bag. The scent of blood and chemicals immediately filled his nose. He kind of liked it. After a few seconds of searching the bag, he came upon something cold and metal. He pulled the item out and smiled widely when he saw that it was a gun.

"Perfect." he muttered, to himself.

The villain put the gun in the back of his pants and walked out of the control room. After a few minutes, he arrived at his destination. He walked into the room and was greeted with the faces of the Justice League, the team and his little sister. **(A/N Diana and Daniel were born on the same day, but I'm going to say that Daniel was born first.) **

All the heroes in the room turned to Blackout and glared at him intensely. He ignored the glares and just focused on his sister.

"Hello heroes. Enjoying the show?" he asked, walking towards Diana.

Diana huffed and laughed at him.

"Cut the crap Blackout. It's over."

He smiled and walked in front of her.

"It's over, but not for me."

Blackout grabbed the gun and pointed it at his sister. She stared wide eyed into the barrel of the weapon.

"Now, let's play a game, little sister."

**Please review! =)**


	21. A Family Matter

Hey everybody! Sadly, this is the very last chapter. =( Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited! Shout out to firecracker x x, thunder angel13, Stronger123, Aelita of the Wolves, Archergirl224, jasmine nightshade, Dimension Traveler, Lunabell Star, Young justice fan and Believe-daydream-Fly529!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters below except for Blackout.

The three heroes were carefully searching the building for any sign of Blackout. Batman was determined to find the demented creature if it was the last thing he did. He glanced behind him and saw Robin wrapping Zatanna's ribs with white bandages. The Dark Knight was surprised that the girl was still conscious after the beating she took from him when he was brainwashed. He could tell that she was in pain, but he didn't know whether she was putting on a brave face for him or Robin. Bruce sighed heavily as guilt washed over him. He tried to not only Robin, but his girlfriend too. The Dark Knight just hoped that the girl had suffered any serious injuries. He would never forgive himself if that was the case. The elder hero was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of gun shots filling the air.

Batman didn't hesitate before he took off running down the hallway. Robin and Zatanna were close behind him. Zee was still in a lot of pain, but she could worry about that later. All that mattered now was saving the others. Bruce busted through the door where the gun shots came from and was shocked by what he saw. Lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was Harely Quinn. She was killed in a similar fashion to Joker. Joker's mistress had 3 bullet wounds in her body. One to the heart and another two in each of her eyes. The villain was lying next to her boyfriend's decomposing body. Her thick crimson blood was beginning to mix with his. The Dark Knight heard both Zatanna at the sight. It was a good thing the young magician didn't have anything in her stomach.

Bruce looked up from the gruesome scene and saw the rest of the Leaguers and Team still chained to the wall. Most of them looked like they were going to be sick, but all of them looked exhausted out of their minds. Batman and Robin immediately started unchaining people and they gave Barry and Wally an energy bar so that they wouldn't starve to death. It didn't very long for Bruce to notice that someone was missing.

"Where is she?" he asked, coldly.

"H-he took her. Blackout took Diana." Clark explained, to the Dark Knight. Bruce automatically knew that he was holding something back.

"What else did he say?"

Clark's eyes were shifting back and forth as he tried to pick the right words. Bruce rolled his eyes and glared at the farm boy intensely.

"Spit it out Kent." He hissed.

Clark sighed heavily and looked at him.

"Blackout said that he's Diana's brother."

Batman was immediately taken back by the statement. That was the one thing that he didn't see coming. Robin was equally shocked by the news. How could someone as beautiful, caring and nice as Diana be related to someone as sinister and disgusting as Blackout? It made absolutely no sense. It was just like saying that Batman was a fairy princess. Dick ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to process the information. Bruce snapped out of his shock and pulled up his wrist computer. He immediately started searching for Diana's comm link signal. He knew that Blackout destroyed their communicators so the comm link was the next best thing. He needed to find her. He would not lose her. After a few seconds, a fast moving, blinking red dot appeared on the blue print of the building.

"She's on the roof. We need to move!" Batman yelled.

With that, everyone ran out of the room.

_Meanwhile_

Daniel had Diana in a head lock as he dragged her towards the edge of the roof. He held the gun firmly in his hands, ready to fire again at any moment. Diana may've had the strength of a small army, but Blackout had the strength of Superman. His grip on her was rock solid. When she heard that Blackout was her brother, she was angry, disgusted and confused all at the same time. All her life, her mother lied to her over and over again. She had a brother and a father, but none of that mattered now. Daniel's face was going to be the last face she ever saw.

"Blackout, what do you want?"

"Simple, I want you to die."

As soon as the woods left his mouth, he saw the founding members of the League along with the Team run up the stairs. Now, they stood across from him, ready to attack at any moment. Blackout tightened his grip on his sister's neck and pressed the gun against her temple.

"Stay back. Anybody moves and she dies." He threatened. The villain didn't have a plan. He was running purely on adrenaline and instinct.

"Blackout, why are you doing this?"

"Everything in her life was perfect. Perfect job, perfect boyfriend, perfect everything! And what did I have? Nothing. I lived on the streets and his foster homes while she stayed in a cozy palace with servants waiting on her hand and foot. Everything was given to her, while I had to work for what I have. I made a name for myself. It took years for people to recognize me as a threat. All she had to do was put this slutty outfit and suddenly, she's famous." Blackout hissed, through gritted teeth.

"That's not true." Diana choked out.

"Shut up!" he yelled, pressing the gun harder into her skull.

"Blackout, I know how you feel." Conner said, calmly.

All eyes suddenly were on him.

"You don't know what I feel, kid!"

"Yes I do. I know what it's like to feel abandoned by someone whose supposed to love you." he explained, as he eyes drifted over to Superman. The elder hero immediately felt guilt wash over him. Blackout stared at Superboy intensely as he took a step forward.

"When I was found, my dad never acknowledged me as his son. He always ignored me and treated me like crap. He kept reminding me that I was mistake and he couldn't even look at me without getting angry. I tried to get close to him, but he always pushed me away like he wanted nothing to do with me. I got tired of trying get him to see me for me, so I got angry. It didn't help that I was being constantly compared to him either. I started resenting everyone and everything, so I got angrier and started to lose control." Conner explained, looking straight into the villain's eyes. The clone's story was breaking Clark's heart. He didn't know he made him feel like that. The elder hero felt ashamed that he had to hear this during a hostage situation.

Blackout stared at the boy, processing his tale. He didn't know whether it was true or not, but he did know that this kid just summed up all his emotions over the few years in only a few minutes.

"How did you get over it?"

"I still have some of those feelings, but it's gotten better. You don't have to kill her Blackout. Don't punish her because of your mother's lies. She didn't know." Superboy begged.

Daniel looked at his little sister and then back at the heroes in front of him. Batman pulled out 3 batarangs and held them tightly in his hands.

"Don't do it Blackout. It's not worth it."

The villain watched as the heroes readied their weapons. Blackout's eyes shifted from hero to hero trying to figure out his next move. He knew that his next decision would change everything. Daniel was completely surrounded. After what seemed like forever, he let go of Wonder woman's neck and she quickly ran to Batman. He immediately stepped in front of her.

"It's over Blackout. Give me the gun." Batman ordered.

Blackout started to put the gun down, but shot up at the last second and pulled the trigger. A deafening bang filled the air. Bruce was hit square in the chest. The force of the blast knocked him off his feet and into the arms of his girlfriend. The Kevlar caught the bullet, but he knew that he had a couple broken ribs. Dissatisfied with the results he raised the gun and fired again, this time Conner stepped in front of the Dark Knight just in time. The bullet bounced off the clone's chest and went into Daniel's heart. He staggered back, clutching his chest. He didn't realize how close he was to the edge until he fell off of the building and landed with a sickening thud.

Robin, Batman and the other heroes walked over to the edge of the roof and stared down at Blackout's broken body. His cold blue eyes were staring up at them blankly. His mask had been knocked off when he fell so his face was realized to everyone. It was the face of a coward.

Zatanna walked over to Robin and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's over. It's finally over."

"I hope so Zee. I hope so."

After a few more seconds of staring at his dead body, the heroes walked away from the edge one by one until Diana was the only one left. A part of Diana hated her brother for what he did, but another part of her felt for him. He did all of this because he wanted to be noticed. It was sad and twisted all at the same time. Daniel was a disgrace, a monster and a murderer, but he was still her brother. And as he brother, she would make sure that he would get a proper burial. Even if he didn't deserve it. The princess looked down at her brother's body one more time before clenching her fists and turning away from the sibling she would never know.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and loved the story! My fans mean a lot to me. I'd also like to give a special shout out to Lakeshine for being my very first reviewer! And a very special shout out to gabylokita41, who reviewed almost every single chapter in this story! Thanks for the support! Until next time! =)**


	22. I'm writing a sequel to Insanity

**After a lot of consideration, I've decided to do some what of a sequel to this story! I'm going to have theraphy secessions with the Team and the founding members of the League. It will be called, Recovering from Insanity! Thanks to jasmine nightshade and Brightpath2 for convincing me to do this! =). **


End file.
